The Fire In My Heart
by kmtdiccion
Summary: "They don't understand. No matter how bad she's done to me, I can't help but stay in love with her. Not because she's beautiful, but out of all the horrible things she did from the course of our relationship, there is one thing that matters to me.. She gave me the fire in my heart." Hephaestodite (Hephaestus x Aphrodite)! (Because there aren't many stories about them)
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

Yeah, I'm really sorry about this. I know I should focus on my other works but I just can't help this one. One moment I am scrolling down the KP fandom stories then suddenly I bumped to this. The two divine beings, in my opinion, has the potential to have a great plot based on their back story. And after rummaging on what was written here and the actual mythology, I am convinced that they are very underwritten to a degree I cannot believe. So, here is my contribution for them! :)

Well, let's get this started. I am kmtdiccion and welcome to the introduction of...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Uh... U-Uncle Hephaestus... sir..." An unsure young masculine voice rang inside the almost empty temple of the God of Fire, forges, and volcanoes.

"I-I don't think he likes it if we intrude his temple, Eros. I-I mean, mom always say to stay away from him, right?" The slightly older, yet still young voice called to the one now known as Eros, winged god of love, with slight fear etched in her voice. Yet, the boy disregarded her caution and still went inside, much to the girl's ire. He grinned at the young goddess and said before running up the stairs:

"Come on, Harmonia! How bad can he be? I just want to meet him. I heard he can make many things. He even built weapons to kill monsters! I want to see how cool he is."

The goddess of harmony sighed as she followed him upstairs. The temple looked like it hasn't been cleaned up in a long while. Although there was no cracks on the ceiling and walls, the place looked too cluttered for her tastes. It felt like the whole place was still in discord with balance.

To her, it felt like the owner of the place is not in sync with happiness. All she felt was loneliness.

But it didn't make any sense in her mind. How could someone as highly regarded as Hephaestus be giving off the same vibe as a lowly slave? She would always hear his name whenever it is asked who made what. He is the reason that all the symbols of power the gods of Olympus has became reality. She, too, in her naive look, wanted to know more about him. But for some unknown reason, her mother always tells them to stay away from him.

She never understood her reason. But as much as she wanted to follow her, she had a nagging feeling to be here.

After all, it was in her domain to ensure that everything is in harmony with all.

 _Think of it as your mission!_ And with that, she went inside the one of the doors and saw a grinning Eros. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and was about to ask when he showed her a framed photo and said "Looked at what I found!"

She turned her eyes towards the photo and let out a gasp. _I.. I can't believe this! This is..._

* * *

 ** _"Fire in the heavens, fire along the hills,_**

 ** _and fire made solid in the flinty stone._**

 ** _thick mass'd or scatter'd pebble, fire that fills,_**

 ** _the breathless hour that lives on fire alone."_**

The flames are his only constant company.

The forge is the only place he can call home.

After pouring molten gold into a cast, Hephaestus, God of the blacksmiths, the Olympian who has done numerous marvels such as Athena's spear, Hades' sword and helm, Hermes' sandals and many more, wiped the sweat forming on his forehead away and sighed. The furnace beside him roared with an intensity that could cook a man in just seconds, but the god didn't paid it any mind. His mind was blissfully blank as cleared his work space and began bringing out his special thongs and the gems needed for his next item... or _assignment._

He is making another jewelry piece. Hephaestus is making a golden necklace studded with Earth's richest minerals for Aphrodite.

 _Aphrodite..._ He muttered sadly as he submerged the heated molder into a big basin of water, which resulted into a steaming hiss. As much as he prided himself with his current feats and contribution, no one, even himself, can't deny that he's the outsider of the group. The _outcast._ The godly _pariah._ His face made the others cringe at sight. No one had talked to him other than a message for him to attend the Council or requests to make something.

His history wasn't that bright either. Hera firstly intended him to be the start for her husband, Zeus, to become loyal to her. Millennium after millennium, the godly couple would fight about his infidelity, and the Queen of the Gods wanted it to stop. She had high hopes for their future son but even a month after his conception, Zeus went back to his old ways which eventually leads to Hera, shocked beyond belief, when she caught him with another woman.

The hope she had has turned into anger.

And it was he who suffered in the end.

The day he was born into this world, Hera was appalled by her newborn baby's looks. She did not realize that all the bitterness and hatred she felt the whole time she was conceiving Hephaestus would actually take a toll on his appearance. His head appeared hideous with veins bulging out like he is constantly in pain. His crying did not helped his image either as Hera, still shocked on how... _ugly_ her new son looked accidentally dropped him. Making the young one cry harder.

After a while when things calmed down, Zeus appears inside their chambers, excited to see their new son. But when he took a peek, his excited turned to shock, then to laughter and joked it was not his. Hera, who was never been more angry at him than ever, did the unthinkable: she threw the baby outside the window and down to the base of Mount Olympus. With a glare that made even the king of gods stop, she screamed at him "THERE GOES YOUR SEED! I AM DONE WITH IT."

It took Zeus years before he went to his wife's good side again. They are immortal and he knew that she would forgive him the time comes. But, neither of them realized that they have done a grave sin, and yet they didn't beg for his forgiveness.

The baby landed with a thump at the bank of the river with his legs bent back to a degree that a little movement could break the whole limb completely. His crying intensified as the pain works all around his fragile body that despite his divine statute, they young is still fragile and is simply not adapted to it. He was alone at the bottom of the mountain for a while until a Oceanid saw the baby and took him away. She brought it to her patron, Tethys, and was greatly concerned for the baby.

And that was the time he got his name. Tethys cared for him like he was her own son. She fed him, nurtured him, and taught about his life as a god. Though learning about his heritage due to ichor flowing out of his body the day she saw him, she never understood why the injuries he took didn't healed back to perfect form. Though his head is not that greatly deformed anymore, the scars was still present, covering a large part of his face. His leg grew abnormally that it turned into a limp. But she deduced it to the Fates.

 _His scars may have something to do with what has transpired that day. I do hope that the Olympians who sired him would do something about this_ She mused, although she was unsure whether they would take action about their 'thrown' family member. It has been years since his disappearance and the god of Oceanids has yet to receive a message concerning about Hephaestus.

Not long after, he began to show fascination with tools when Tethys toured him around the Cyclopes' work place. His eyes widened with a certain gleam that makes the mother of aquatic beings smile when he saw them building something. The roaring of the furnace didn't scare his interest and asked her to be here as often as possible. Tethys chuckled and agreed. From that moment on, Hephaestus took the stead and was the Cyclopes' leader not long after. He's a genius when it comes to tools. The giants even wanted to follow him solely rather than be the blacksmiths for Olympus.

He would always make necklaces of silver and gold filled with pearls and offer them as gifts to the one who cared for him. Tethys would always smile and hug him, telling him that she loves him. Other than her, there are many sea nymphs who would play with him and share stories about the gods and demigods. They didn't mind his face and Hephaestus liked them as much as he likes Tethys. And it was during that time when he noticed someone in particular.

Up above the shore was a someone with beauty unlike anything the boy has ever seen. Her short curls of blonde hair rests just above her shoulders. Her green eyes seemingly hypnotizes him for a second. He was about to shrug it off when he saw her smile. _That_ smile was the thing that made him stay for a bit longer. Oh, how much he wanted to come closer to her but the fear that she will reject him looms over his head.

 _I... Oh Fates, what should I do? T-That girl..._ His thoughts shattered when he realized that she was looking at him, eyes full of curiosity rather than disgust, and smiled faintly. He felt his heart stop and gulped. He shyly waved his hand at her, in which she waved back. Truthfully, he didn't know what he should do. As much as the nymphs are helping him, none could take his shyness away. They just kept staring, fiery gray clashes with bright greens.

"Uh..."

"Daughter!" "Son!" Two voices rang behind them, turning their eyes, each other. The two rushed to see their 'parents', never once looking back at each other. A sea nymph cradled the short girl in her arms and smiled as they went to the deeper parts of the island. Meanwhile, Hephaestus hugged Tethys and the mother asked what he was doing here. He pointed at the place where he saw the girl but found they were no longer there. She chuckled and ushered him to go back to their palace. Hephaestus took a long final glance at the shore before returning to his home.

Hephaestus sighed as he looked through the glass any imperfections for his latest creation for his wife. When he found none errors, he puts it inside an ornamental box and settled it on top of his table. Wiping his brows from sweat, he takes the dirtied black apron off and began walking outside. It was time to deliver them to her. Many gods would question why did he always bother making her presents when she shamelessly flaunt her love life in front of him, with his brother no less.

They don't understand. They don't know.

Hephaestus doesn't mind the pain he feels whenever he hears the moans and smells the scent of sex inside their bedroom after Ares walks out of it. He doesn't mind if his wife doesn't give him the time of day and would always snide at his way. Hephaestus doesn't mind the pain he feels whenever he was rejected multiple times. The god of volcanoes doesn't mind it at all.

It is because off all the things she gave him, there was one thing that matters.

Aphrodite gave fire to his heart.

He, himself, cannot understand what he was feeling, but he knew that he loved the goddess of Love with every bit of him. Hephaestus sighed sadly as he continued to trek towards the familiar sight of Olympus. He would still give her gifts. She would say thanks and go back to her bedroom with her lover, no doubt. But for Hephaestus, as much as it pains him, he would still be happy for her. They thought I was a cold and gruff god.

But they were wrong.

Because, she is the fire to his heart.

 ** _"Love is the fire that burns me,_**

 ** _The smokes are thoughts confused._**

 ** _Which dim my soul, dim my soul._**

 ** _And hath my senses abused._**

 ** _Though fire and ash turn me,_**

 ** _Yet doth the smoke more grieve me._**

 ** _That dims my mind,_**

 ** _Whose light should still relieve me."_**

* * *

 **A/N's!** Hmm... So far so good! XD Anyways, here's the prologue! :)) Did you enjoy it? Leave a review and don't forget to R&R! Both poems are based on the ones written by Thomas Bateson and Christopher John Brennan. I DON'T OWN IT!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and company. They belong to Rick Riordan!

* * *

 **Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

Wow, I don't know why but I feel very productive in writing. Must be a blessing from them! Haha XD Well, for those who hail from my other stories and are wishing for the much-awaited updates (especially for my KP novel), do not worry. I am just finishing the story with some more details. Rest assured before we reach midpoint of this year, I will finish the arc that story is in. :)

Anyways, back to this story, at first I was a bit hesitant on adding the demigods but I guess they are inevitable. Believe me, I really like the characterization of Hephaestus' comedic son, but I am far more worried about writing him that I may lose his essential characteristics that made him unique to the series. So yeah, I'll add him on later chapters but don't expect for him to be center of the story. Valdez would be a side story for the main couple I intend to write. :)

Oh yeah, I guess this chapter's now on borderline M due to Aphrodite's intro. But the rating's still the same! I don't plan writing lemons any time soon. (I'll just tease the hell out of it XD LOL)

Well, let's get to it, shall we? I am kmtdiccion and here's the continuation for...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _I-I can't believe this..._

Harmonia's thoughts were repeated as she took sight of an event that no one, even their own mother, had talked about. It was a picture of a bearded, tired-looking man who though he looked like he was about to be knocked out, sports a tiny smile, and their mother... together, under an arch wrapped with vines, dressed specially for the occasion. Eros' mind, on the other hand, gushed on how beautiful the goddess of love looked.

"Oh my gods! Our mom's _soooo_ beautiful!"

The young goddess of harmony stared at her brother, honestly not believing that he was that naive to understand what the picture actually represents. But after a short while, she deduced the reason to being that young and does not have any understanding about his domain. _So much for being Aphrodite's favorite son_ She mentally palmed before placing the frame back on top where they last saw it. She turned to the winged god and said "I think we've overstayed here far too long. I think Mother's already looking for us."

The grin Eros usually sport turned into a frown. He sighed and muttered offhandedly "No she's not. Mom's probably... _busy_ with... _Father._ "

Eros wanted to hide the bitterness he feels for the god of war but failed to do so. Harmonia quickly caught his tone and stared at her little brother with concern. She knew the father and son are not in the best of terms. As much as her mother wanted them to be close, Eros would forced himself to smile whenever he was around. Eros disliked how Ares was acting around everyone, especially when it comes to himself. He knew that he wanted for him to become a fine warrior. Yet, Eros knew that it was simply not his calling.

His heart longs for love, not war, much to Ares' displeasure.

 _Thank the Fates that he does not come to Mom's temple regularly._ Eros thought before returning to smile at his elder sister and said "Let's go, sister. we should go to Auntie Athena's temple and read stories for us!" When her sister smiled and gave a nod, they closed the door they went in and went downstairs. Before reaching the doors, however, they felt heat radiate everywhere. Metal began to softly hiss as the temperature changed greatly. The two stiffen in shock until everything went back to normal.

 _W-What..._ The winged god of love stuttered when he felt his body being shook by no other than his sister. Crashing back to reality, Eros opened the doors and saw a tall bearded man wearing a tunic full of dirt, his beard covering much of the lower part of his face, his eyes full of weary. They quickly noticed the absence of one of his limb and realized who he was. No words were formed when Hephaestus' eyes furrowed slightly and asked in his ever-gruff, yet Harmonia saw the underlying lines of gentleness, voice "What are you two doing here, young ones?"

"U-Uhh... Uncle H-Hephaestus... sir... W-We're..." Eros tried forming sentences but he can't. The young boy can't help but feel intimidated at the towering figure. He felt like it was his father all over again when he heard a gentle laugh. Eros stared at the man, looking confused, when he spoke:

"Do not be worried, Eros. I am just simply asking. To be quite frank with you, it has been a while since anyone visited me. And surely, I am honored to be present in your mind." Hephaestus smiled, much to the two children's shock. They expected him to shout or cast them out rudely. To see him smile, and show compassion to them, made the two feel putty inside. The stuttering stopped and Eros, for the first time, smiled at him "Nothing, sir. We were touring around Olympus and happened to land here. I'm really sorry for the intrusion, Uncle Hephaestus."

He smiled and patted his head "That's alright. You are more than welcome to come here if you wish... Hmm, aren't you supposed to be with your Mother this time?"

The smile faltered a bit before replying "N-No... Mother's just doing... _things_ with-"

Hephaestus sighed and already knew what his wife was doing at this very moment. He felt his already broken heart crack further. But, as much as he wanted to let them out, he can't burden them on the things their parents did. The children were innocent in all of this. Therefore, he gave them a smile, wishing his pain wouldn't show through, and said softly "Whatever happens, always remember you mother loved you very much. Always remember that, young Eros and Harmonia."

The two smiled, feeling a bit better when he walked inside and asked "If it isn't a problem with you young ones, but if you still want my company, I will prepare something for us to eat. How's that sound?" Two pairs of eyes lit up like a firecracker and rushed back inside, making the limp god chuckle. He closed the door behind him and welcomed the unexpected visit with much gusto. He smiled and thought:

 _It has been a while since I last enjoy someone's attention._

* * *

"Oh, ARES!" An alluring voice rang inside the chambers of the War God's temple as they hit the climax of their lovemaking. Aphrodite slumped back to lay down, her head resting on top of his chest. It had been hours since they started coupling and yet, they felt that not even half of their lust has been satiated. Rubbing on her sensitive spot, Ares went closer to the back of her ear, and lightly blew and spoke "You're just too good, my love."

The goddess of love shivered at his breath and deeply kissed him on the lips. She could feel his tongue relentlessly entering her mouth, like an exhibition of a sword match, their tongues clashed intensely as the kiss brought out more passion. It was as if they weren't satisfied with their earlier action. Breaking the kiss, He whispered while trailing his kisses downward from her mouth "A-Aphrodite... You're... just too... good... I'm ready... Let's... do it... again... now..."

"A-Ares..." The beautiful goddess moaned with ecstasy as she felt his mouth on her blemish-free skin. They were sensitive to touch and it would always make her mind lose control when Ares does that. Aphrodite puts her soft hands around herself, trying to suppress the shivers she was feeling, but damn her hormones. His touch made her feel that she wanted him all again. When he finished toying her, he smiled with lust-filled eyes and said:

"I want you now, beloved."

Those words impacted her way more than she thought. Going as far as the day she first existed, Aphrodite's dream was being wanted and loved. Growing up, she barely had any friends that looked like her. Though she did enjoy the company of the sea nymphs, deep in her heart she knew that they felt pity for her, being the only one different from them. Dione, the lone guardian and the only one who took care of her, taught her a lot of things. Aphrodite was thankful for her, but yet, she still feels something lacking inside her heart.

It was one time in her lonesome self since her mother was out on a meeting, when young Aphrodite stared aimlessly around until she saw something peculiar. beside here stands a tall mirror her mother recently brought and stared at her reflection, which seemingly stares at her back. She was captivated with her looks as she lightly pressed her delicate fingers on it, with the reflection mirroring her actions, it looked like that her and her reflection touched.

When Dione went back to her abode, she was shocked to see her, brushing her golden locks of hair, wearing her favorite pearl necklace, staring at her reflection with a smile on her face. Dione felt worried when she realized that she was beginning to be consumed by her own self. She let this slid the first time, but it gradually worsen as she started locking herself out, her face always in front of a mirror, smiling as she continues to pretty herself up.

When the sea nymph was full of the situation, she took the mirror away and told her to play with her former friends. It caused their first serious fight but the young girl quickly gave in. Although she tried to repatch with her old acquaintances, she can't help but feel bad that she can't look at herself again. She needed something interesting to stare at. The days passed by and Aphrodite stopped trying to get back to her old friends, thus leaving her alone in the shore.

She thought nothing can catch her eyes anymore.

After an aimless turn from the see, her sight shifted along the shoreline and Aphrodite noticed someone who was also staring at her. The looks were every bit of different like hers as her vibrant eyes shine with curiosity. She wondered what kind of creature he is since he doesn't look like the nymphs she knew of... _Maybe he's like me_ A hopeful voice echoed inside her head and at that time, she didn't understand it so she ignored it.

The young girl wanted to get to know more about him but she does not know how to approach him. The two stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say to the other, when they heard two feminine voices shouting at them. Aphrodite turned around and saw her mother and custodian carrying her and kissed her forehead. She asked for her day and blurted out the first thing in her head "Mother, who is the one over there with Lady Tethys?"

Dione looked around saw what young Aphrodite was talking about. She shook her head and answered "Oh, that was the boy Lady Tethys is taking care of. But I forgot his name, though." Aphrodite's eyes perked up when she heard the word 'boy' and asked her to define it a bit more. The sea nymph laughed lightly and kissed her head, carrying her in her loving arms as they walked back to their home, talking about some of the things she wanted to know.

She thought it was harmless, yet the sea nymph didn't realize that what she did only sealed her fate more.

Years have passed and Aphrodite completely forgot the boy when her vanity shone through more, much to her mother's ire. Their fights frequent as she grew more stubborn than ever. It was in the middle of their mot heated conversation when a lightning bolt struck outside of their house and realized that someone was out there. When Dione opened them, she quickly bow down when she learned that Zeus, king of the gods in Olympus, came.

He shared the prophecy to her in front of their own daughter, with the god in question oblivious to that fact, and Aphrodite's eyes couldn't get any wider. She learned her true heritage and can't believe she was actually a divine being. When he realized what he had done, Zeus made an offer to have a seat in Olympus. And much to Dione's immediate and brutal heartache, Aphrodite quickly accepted it. The island was nothing to her now as she continues to learn more about her new life.

Her beauty is still incomparable with many goddesses, that even lines of mortal and immortal men alike tried to court and seduce her. This made her feel exhilarated, especially when she first let a man take her. She grew with her domains and was loving every bit of it. Though the meaning changed, The Goddess of love still has the same wish she had, now that she's extremely beautiful.

Aphrodite just wished to be wanted and be loved.

All of this came crashing to today as Aphrodite leaned in and kissed the war god's lips with as much love as she can muster, before smiling saucily and readied herself for another bout of love making full of passion.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Uncle Hephaestus, is it true that you made most of the Olympians' weapons?" The ever-eager Eros practically jumped when they settled down for a nice spot to seat and munch on their food. The god in question smiled softly and nodded "Yes, dear Eros. Most of the weapons my fellow gods in my generation use are made by yours truly."

His eyes glimmered at his answered and smiled "That's _sooo_ cool, Uncle Hephaestus!" The god of fire laughed at his compliment and patted his head. It had been a long while since someone appreciated his works. Though he puts all his best on making things the other gods were even renown for by mortals, a chosen few recognize him as the creator. And coming from a child makes his heart feel a bit warmer than usual. _This kid..._ He smiled as he watched his other sibling sipping quietly beside Eros.

"Is something the matter, dear Harmonia? Did you not like that tea? Perhaps I shall make-"

"I-It's nothing, Uncle Hephaestus! I-I'm sorry.. I was just thinking about... something." The goddess of harmony weakly lied and quickly realized that he did not bought it. Though he was still concerned about her, he wouldn't pursue about it. The goddess was not ready to share it to somebody, especially to someone they rarely met. Eros, on the other hand, smiled and caught his attention again "Don't worry about her. She's been moody ever since we got here. I guess it has something to do with the-" His mouth was suddenly stopped with her hand and gave him a glare, which he just grinned.

Hephaestus sighed and ushered for them to stop. He then turn his eyes back to the winged god and said "Well, since you think it's cool for me to make them, what would you want to ave?" He pondered and was about to make suggestions based on the fact that he was indeed, much to his displeasure, Ares' son "A sword, perhaps? Or a mace?"

Eros' head shifted downward, unable to stare at his eyes, and shyly blurted his answer "W-Well, no... A year ago, M-Mom bought me... and I liked it, but I know F-Father wouldn't approve... I-It's a... Oh, this is embarrassing! I know you will laugh at me when I say my favorite w-" His rambling stopped when he felt a sturdy hand on top of his shoulders. He faced him and saw a small smile filled with love and care that he rarely saw on anyone else aside from her mother, and said "I won't laugh, I promise."

Aphrodite's favorite son can't help but feel drawn to the man. He rarely gets this feeling to anyone but her mother. Those eyes full of emotions made his eyes a bit misty and smiled. He didn't know what was happening, but one thing's for sure: he is really happy that they met him. A small part of him even wishes to call him _father_ but quickly died down when he thought how foolish it is to make someone who you just met have that title.

And yet, if he could give it to any god in Olympus, Hephaestus deserved it more than anyone else.

"I like bows and arrows. Mom says I'm naturally gifted with it."

He expected the man to laugh. Eros thought he would quickly break his promise when he just smiled and spoke "Archery is a noble skill, young one. Do not be afraid. Learning how to shoot an arrow with a bow is just as important as how to swing a sword. You are on the age where you should have a weapon you are gifted to use. And in my opinion, Bow and arrows is an excellent choice." He patted his head yet again and offered "If you like, I can make you one. I'll make you choose the finest wood that you can use."

Eros' eyes went wide and for a few moments, he didn't hesitate to cry in front of him. No male god has been this compassionate to him as him. The care he had done to them, especially when he found out that they were trespassing his home, was unlike anything they ever felt. And to hear the offer that the one who made weapons Olympus was known for will make his first, and probably his favorite, bow and quiver of arrows, he can't help but eel overjoyed. And with that, he caught the giant man with a hug he could muster and sobbed "Thank you, U-Uncle Hephaestus! Thank you so much... It would be an honor to use what you make... This is amazing... Thank you..."

Hephaestus eye's went wide when he heard his new epithet from him. He had been called the outcast, the pariah, the outsider of the gods. He has been under scrutiny ever since he was born. He was so used to pain that he thought that it was all he's going to get. But to hear him speak nothing but wonderful things about him _._ It brought a whole new wave of feelings inside him. He was highly elated by the fact that he touched his life for a short time. He didn't notice the lone tear escaping his eyes when he returned the hug, rubbing his back as he tries to ease him.

 _I... Oh Fates!_ The god of fire's mind was in turmoil, but this time, it's for a good reason. How should he react to something like that? Hephaestus doesn't have a clue but decided to follow his guts. And with his voice almost cracking, he responded "I-It is my pleasure... I know one day you will do wondrous things. I-I... I wanted to be part of it. And... I know you can do it."

As the two shared the embrace, Harmonia was quietly watching. Her eyes were misty with tears when she heard the two of them. With that, she became more confused with her mother's reason. He is a kind and gentle man who has been lonely for a while. The wedding picture, his reaction when he learned of their trespassing, his offer to make Eros his own set of bow and arrows, everything contradicts to the image she painted before they met him. It almost made her feel guilty for judging him without seeking him first.

But that leaves to the question, what did really happened between them?

* * *

It had been hours later when they were finished. Ares left when he said that he had something urgent coming from his temple. So, with a long, slow kiss, she bid him goodbye. She took a bath and fixed herself up. Although she still feels a bit jelly from their intercourse, Aphrodite can't help but feel in pure bliss. Her lover was so amazing in many ways. The goddess wished that they could spend more time together, but she puts it past her. They are immortal. They have an eternity to share.

 _I... My dearest Ares, I love-_ Her train of thought was shattered when she heard a knock from the door. She finished fixing herself and went to open the door. She smiled when she saw her two lovely children, tackling her in a hug. The goddess of love giggled and hugged them back. "Missed me, my sweet children?"

"You betcha! MOM, I've got something to tell you" Eros grinned as he eagerly helped her mom to stand up. Aphrodite was happy that her babies are happy when she finally noticed the remaining figure who was still standing on the doorway. Her eyes widened then furrowed when she saw the very being of the god of fire. They weren't on the best of terms, especially when he felt that _he_ is the reason why she isn't free. She was about to retort something snidely when she was beaten to it.

"Aphrodite."

"What do you want?" Her voice cold, very different from how she normally sound.

"L-Look..." He handed her the box he was holding before nervously bidding his farewell. Aphrodite didn't say anything else and quickly closed the door. But when she turned back to her children, instead of the smiling faces she expected, their eyes widened in shock. Eros blurted out the thing he thought on the get go:

"What did you do to him, mom?!"

* * *

 **A/N's:** Well, here's to the quick update! :) Did you like it? Leave a review and don't forget to R&R! XD

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes!**

Third time's the charm! :)

Hehe. Well, since I am very comfortable with the sudden break from school work, I guess I can squeeze in another chapter now. :) As one quote I know a certain god of forge believes 'Strike the iron while it's hot'. Therefore, I am here for the second chapter of this story! Yes! Anyways, I do want to caution you guys that after the short break, my updates would be at least in the weekly basis. Don't worry, I will not abandon this one until the end. Rest assured I will do my best to finish this. :))

Anyways, let's get started! I am kmtdiccion and welcome once again for the third installment of my first Percy Jackson story entitled...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Eros!" Aphrodite's voice was pitched higher, shocked to hear what her favorite son blurted out. Eros' eyes narrowed slightly and said with a low voice he never even used to her ever since he was born. "What did you do to Uncle Hephaestus, Mom? He gave you a present!" The little god pointed at the box the goddess of love is currently holding.

She stared wildly at him, unbelieving everything she heard. He never talk back at her like this. Heck, Aphrodite always wanted him to be with her always because he always make her happy. But now, she could swore that she felt her heart crack. Her handsome, loving, and loyal son, the one who was on her side always, the boy who always make her smile, the one thing Aphrodite thanked the Fates for having, was staring her with an unfamiliar feeling of anger. "E-Eros, I-" She was about to say something when she was interrupted by his voice again.

"How could you, mom?! Uncle Hephaestus has been nothing but-" The crisp sound of the slap emanated all over the room, stopping his rant. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized what happened. The goddess of love couldn't handle the hurt she was feeling from her own son, hence she did the unthinkable. With eyes radiating anger, she pointed her slender finger at the shocked boy and lectured "How dare you raise your tone against me! You have no right lecturing me."

"B-But-" Eros was about to defend when his mother wouldn't let him and continued with her talk. Harmonia, on the other hand, stared at the two, feeling the rising tension between them, feeling very confused and conflicted about the situation. The young goddess of harmony never expected for them to have a fight like they are currently having. It just didn't make any sense to her! Why was their mother so angry at him? How could she, the patron whose domain is love, could harbor such feelings, especially towards someone who has been nice to them?

"I told you to stay away from him, and yet you choose to disobey me! What are you even thinking, Eros. You can't trust that man!" Aphrodite then hugged her son, tears falling freely from her eyes. The winged god stiffen in shock as the stinging sensation from his cheek begin to subside when he felt the warm sensation coming from her "I'm really sorry for slapping you, my dear. I don't know what happened and I sort of lost control. Please forgive your mother, sweetie."

"M-Mom..." Eros said dumbly before wrapping his short arms around her as much as he can. The goddess of doves continued "I-I... I'm really worried about you two. T-There's a reason behind it that's why I said you should stay away from him... I'm really sorry. I promise that I will explain it to you when you can understand it."

"B-But why not now, mom?" Eros asked warily, tears filling his eyes. Though Aphrodite pained her to see her favorite son like that, she knew that he could not understand the reasons behind her actions towards the god of fire, therefore she couldn't share them. _The time's not now, my son... Perhaps when you grow up, I'll tell you._ She thought while hugging her son until he felt tired. When she felt he was snoring on her shoulder, the goddess of love cradled him on her arms and carried his sleeping son towards his room. Harmonia followed her inside. Kissing his forehead goodnight, Aphrodite turned to her daughter and flashed a tired smile "I'm really sorry, Harmonia. I was just-"

"That's alright, Mother." The young goddess smiled faintly before turning serious "But, I also don't understand everything. Uncle Hephaestus has been nothing but kind to us... And, I saw a particular picture on top of his table... I kinda figured out what relationship you have with him."

 _Oh no..._ Aphrodite's eyes went wide from the revelation, afraid of her daughter's next words. The goddess of harmony sighed and said before venturing towards her room "I just hope you would explain it to us in the near future, Mother. If there's any consolation for you, I guess that brother doesn't know about this... yet." The goddess of love wanted to call her but she said she was tired and closed the door. The blonde goddess was all alone, too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She quietly went inside her chambers, removed her accessories, and let herself sprawled over the bed. Today has been a roller coaster. She felt happy that Ares came back from the mortal realm but became sad when their first family fight happened.

 _I-I can't believe I slapped... I slapped my own son._ Her eyes were getting misty when she recalled what has transpired earlier. Aphrodite never expected the day that she would lay a hand on her precious son. But, how could she? She was hurt to see the narrowing eyes his son wore that time. _I'm sorry, my dear son. I'm sorry... I-I'm... I'm s-sorry..._ Tears cascading down her smooth cheek as she continued to sob at her actions.

Wait.

She remembered his barrage of questions, and realized that it was all centered on her... _husband._ The dove goddess narrowed her eyes at the thought of the man. She knew that the two never met before and it did made her suspicious that her son, her most loyal son, would talk her down like that, in _his_ defense, no less! Aphrodite swept her tears away with her melancholic aura gradually changed into something akin to anger. _I knew Hephaestus has something to do with this! I know Eros wouldn't react like that, especially towards me. Grrr... That... that..._ With that, she stood straight and went in front of the mirror. Despite how ugly she feels, no one can deny that she is still breathtakingly beautiful.

But, none of it matters for her at the moment.

Now, she had something in mind, something work left undone.

And with that, she wiped her face clean and began fixing herself up. Usually whenever in front of her reflection, she would always sigh lovingly and smile. Flashing her pearly whites made most men swoon for her. But not at this moment. Because right now, all Aphrodite can think about is revenge. She believed that whatever Hephaestus did, affected her poor boy. And when it comes to her children, Aphrodite can be very protective. And if her suspicions are true, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

The Hearth of the Gods, located at the center of the Hall of the Gods in Olympus, is a majestic place. With the Goddess of Family, Lady Hestia, tending over it, the hearth would always give a warm feeling to anyone near it. The architecture and masonry around was made by the brightest the deitic population of Hellas can offer. And even to a gruff man like Hephaestus, he could not deny that it was indeed a beautiful place.

What is he doing there, you ask? To tell you the truth, the god of forges didn't even know why he was even on this place. He was never the one to linger long in Olympus. Ever since he was given a seat in the council and recognized him as the son of Zeus and Hera, Hephaestus rarely felt their respect. Aside from Hestia and a very select few who showed him legitimate concern and care, he did not feel that he 'belong' wit them. _Besides, they're all perfect in every way._ He bitterly thought while staring aimlessly around.

He then shifted his eyes on the golden band around his finger as a rush of memories flooded his mind. His eyes grew heavy when the very name that was etched on the band made his heart cry out in anguish, and full of unrequited love. The god of fire, the one who every being in Olympus thought was a cold disfigured god who was different from them, felt a lone tear stroll down his scarred face. His callous hands rubbed it quickly before turning his eyes elsewhere. But as much as he try distracting himself, the ring, the object that signifies pretty much how he feels and how he was being repaid his whole immortal life, would always reemerge inside.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"What am I even doing here?" Hephaestus muttered to himself as he was sitting on his own throne among the council he now belongs. After the incident with her biological mother, Hera, with the help of Tethys, he urged her to announce his lineage as the son of Zeus and Hera. Naturally, he was offered a position among the council and at first the fire god was hesitant at taking it. He was never good with people. The sea nymphs doesn't count since he was not really 'one of them'. And frankly, he's nervous since the day he stepped on Olympus grounds, he felt every eye following him. He could hear them whispering. But, Tethys said it is his right and should take it. After a few days, he made his decision and is currently 'welcoming' him._

 _He studied the gods and goddesses with him and looked if there was someone worth talking to. At the center of the hall, as usual, Zeus and Hera were growing tired from the antics the others were doing. As much as he hated both of them, he could not be openly hostile against them. It would be akin to suicide. Though, he could see the queen of the god's piercing stare at him as he leveled a light, yet intimidating one. Hera's eyes narrowed in the slightest before huffing to look on others._

 _The god of volcanoes sighed in relief. He looked to the right of them and saw Ares, the god of war. Currently, he was sharpening his sword without a care in the world. He had heard stories about him and it made him shudder to think that the brute is actually his brother! The forger shook his head and looked at Athena, his counterpart as goddess of war. Hephaestus has to admit that despite the blood lust Ares would always radiate whether he's in battle or not, Athena looked a lot more intimidating than him. Where Ares is a wild bull charging to anywhere he pleases, the goddess of wisdom is akin to a cunning predator. Instead of brute strength, she relies on wit and intelligence. She would outsmart everyone, including her father himself. He made a note to never get on her bad side._

 _On Zeus' side sits his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades. The two were always bickering and today was no exception. Though the two, together with the sky god, formed the 'Big Three', as what others were calling them, in this meeting, they look more like brothers trying to outdo the others rather than dignified gods who ruled the major domains of Earth. The heated insults between the two rose when Zeus tried to stop them, which ended with him joining the banter. The three elder women sighed and muttered 'Boys'._

 _The three women were the three sisters Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. As much as he feel the animosity between him and the queen, Hephaestus was glad that there were people like her two sisters here in Olympus. The goddess of the Hearth lived up to her epithet with her motherly care to anyone who needs it. He had a short encounter with her and to tell you the truth, if there was anyone he would like to meet again, it would be her. Aside from Tethys and the sea nymphs and cyclopes. Hestia and Demeter were extremely loving and could deal with anyone. When he learned that Hestia is the one tending the fire, he hoped that he could talk to her while she's tending it._

 _The next few moments, he studied every divine being inside the room. He saw Apollo grinning and whispering something to his twin, Artemis, which ended up her smacking him and glared. The fire god then saw a bored Hermes who was currently looking on his winged sandals. Dionysus was half-asleep, half-awake, listening with little attention he had left. Hephaestus quickly deduced that his domain of parties and alcohol have something to do with it._

 _Hephaestus was about to give up when he saw the obviously late goddess entering the room. Everyone glared at her but she pay no attention to them. The girls huffed while the guys kept staring at her. He couldn't blame them, though. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long locks of golden blonde hair flowed behind, decorated with flowers. She wore a stylish robe that would accentuate all her much to the rest of the female population's ire, every men drooled at her view._

 _But to the lonely fire god, it was not the exactly her face that kept her staring, or her assets. What made his breath hitch is her eyes. Hephaestus saw her eyes and quickly remembered the peculiar moment where he met someone peculiar along the shore. The girl that was engraved on his head was actually here! He went back to reality, though, when he realized that he stared at her longer than expected. He saw her looking at him with disgust, rather than the curiosity he first saw her, and glared at him._

 _Hephaestus felt his heart deflate and went back to his welcome meeting._

 _The time that followed after his first meeting with the other Olympians, Hephaestus was getting a hang of his life being one of them. But despite how supportive the Hearth goddess and even Hades had been of him, the fire god felt like he is the last wheel of everyone. He would always see them in their own groups. There was the three brothers and sisters, the Twins, and Apollo and Hermes were actually really close. He always feel left out whenever a meeting's done. He never bothered masking his sadness anymore, since he now believed that no one even notices him._

 _They wanted him for his talents. For the whole duration of his stay as an Olympian, he had created countless wonders such as Zeus' lightning bolt, Athena's breastplate, Poseidon's trident, Hermes' sandals, and many more. He thought that he would be recognized as one of them when he finishes building them. But all of that hope was lost when their attitude towards him did not change. They would be kind when they need something but after the request is done, Hephaestus barely have a word with them._

 _But that's not the number one reason why he feels terrible._

 _That place belongs to the familiar love goddess. He never understood when was the time he fell in love with her or the reason why, but it didn't matter to him now since it happened. As much as it brings pain to him, he admitted that he was falling for her. Perhaps it was because of her looks or maybe it was her playful attitude. But Hephaestus knew it wasn't the case. He had something inside him that longs for her. It wasn't lust since he never craved for her body. He couldn't understand but one thing's for sure: Like her, his love was irrational at best._

 _He could feel his heart break every time she would flirt, tease, or even have a casual fling with any man she eyes. She always love toying with them, taking multiple men at the same time, then making them fight for her. Hephaestus would hear people talking demeaning things at her but she didn't pay any mind to it. But he knew. He knew that despite her playful nature, she was finding something. She was seeking something she couldn't comprehend. He knew she was tired of it and tries to find something more. She would look around with as much male as she could to see a whole new light._

 _A problem with immortality is that the things you used to want doesn't stay with you that long. In short, you eventually get bored with it._

 _But as much as he wanted to console her one night when he heard her cry, he could not and decide to watch her, silently praying to the Fates to ease her pain. He didn't stalk her since he did not want to be in Olympus 24/7, but he would always steal a glance at her whenever he comes. All he gets when the love goddess catches him is a frosty glare. He would always care for her as far as possible, and yet the only thing he gets is a disgusted expression. He would sigh and the routine goes on._

 _But one day, the Fates decided to give them a test._

 _No one inside Olympus was shocked as the two of them when Zeus announced that they will be married. The two of them reacted loudly, but to each their own reasons. For Hephaestus, although a part of him was happy to have her as his, he felt like he cheated. As much as he loves to be with her, forcing them to marry was a pretty bad idea. It even stung him when she began to rant to his father about my appearance. Hera's mood soured and the fire god was actually surprised at that. He expected her to agree with her. But that did not change the fact that she was the one who threw him away._

 _But, Aphrodite... As the day of the wedding draws near, he had been receiving colder glares from her. The eyes that twinkle that Hephaestus always wanted to see was gone whenever she sees him. Aphrodite hates him. He knew that and cried for nights before they join together. He wasn't doing anything but the person he loves hates his guts to Tartarus. Hephaestus ashen face was evident when it was time for them to share their vows. He puts on a mask of indifference, but inside, he's miserable. He muttered to himself as they went back to their temples "W-What did I do to deserve this?"_

 _Before they sleep in their different beds, as Aphrodite vehemently ordered him, the god thought he had heard everything. But the last sentence she threw at him caused his heart to stop. She slammed the door in front of him, leaving the god in his lonesome self. He felt the streams of tears flowing out of his eyes but he ignored it and started to walk towards one of the spare rooms. He wanted to sleep but he just can't, not with thinking what she said, replaying inside over and over again. And with each repeat, he could feel his heart wrench in agony. He buried his face on his bed, thinking of the same thing_

 _"I will never love you, Hephaestus. Remember that."_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

The fire god was released from his nightmare when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the golden locks of her hair hanging on her shoulder. She was holding her helmet on one arm while an owl perched himself on her other. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, greeted him "Hephaestus."

"Athena." Said goddess smiled at him, which he returned in kind, although she noticed it was weak. The weaver goddess took a seat beside him and said while petting Glaucus on her arm "You are a great father, Hephaestus. A pity you were married to that wretched sea foamed harlot." The forger god stared at her, unbelieving what she had said. Coughing, he rubbed the back of his head and asked "W-What?"

"I saw you with Eros and Harmonia." Athena waved her hands offhandedly. "They just finished studying over at my temple and I happen to walk around. I was just passing by your house when I heard their laughter and saw you with them." When she saw him stare at her incredulously, she quickly apologized "Sorry for eavesdropping." Hephaestus quickly forgave her and said it was alright. The two were having a comfortable silence when the god faced her and asked:

"Athena, not that I enjoy your company, but why exactly are you here?"

The goddess in question rose her eyebrows "Do I really need a reason just to speak with you?"

"N-No... It's just... No one in our generation wanted to speak with me unless they want something from me." Hephaestus said, not noticing his bitterness seep into his words. Athena's eyes widened and hung her head low. As far as she can recall, she never had any conversation with him and the most they talked about is requests. Now that he mentions it, it seems that everyone was treating him just like she was. The goddess of wisdom said sadly. "I-I'm really sorry. On behalf of every Olympian, I am sorry."

Hephaestus looked at her and said "Don't worry. I don't hate anyone. And I should be the one to say sorry, Athena." When she raised her brow, he continued "I-Its just, I'm sorry that I kept pushing to be around you. There is a reason why Lady Hera would throw me away. I am an error. I am an imperfection. I'm not strong nor handsome. The only thing I can do is to serve you guys. I'm no god, I'm just a servant."

Athena was renown for being prepared for many events. But, nothing could prepare her for this. What she just heard is a snippet of his view of his immortal life. And for the life of her, she was feeling guilty about it. Hephaestus stiffened when he realized that he had blurted something he shouldn't have. With panic rising, he quickly picked himself up and said "I-I'm really sorry, Athena. I have to go back to my forge. I-"

His mouth stopped when he felt a hand linger on her cheek. The fire god stared at her eyes, trying to look for deceit but found none. Athena caressed his cheek while pulling him closer. "You are not a servant. Your work has brought out Hellas' greatest symbols of our domains. Everyone, including myself will be forever grateful for what you've done." She hugged him, much to his shock, and continued "And do not sell yourself short. You may have a limp, you may not be the strongest among the gods, but you are the most level-headed in Olympus. Your kindness and compassion can be shown on how you treat children who aren't even yours." He brought his face close to her and stared at his eyes "When I said you are a great father, I mean it. Out of all the gods in Olympus, you are more fitted to be of fatherhood than the rest. Aphrodite doesn't understand what she's missing on."

"A-Athena" Hephaestus felt his cheeks blush at the sudden contact with her. The weaving goddess, on the other hand, smiled and said before breaking the contact "You are a great father. Think about it." She stood up and grabbed her helmet and started walking. Hephaestus stared at the retreating figure of the goddess and sighed. But nonetheless, he was very thankful that she talked to him. At least, she did save him from depression. With a light chuckle, he transported back to his forges.

When he arrived, though, he noticed a familiar figure he least expected to be here. Hephaestus' eyes went wide when he saw the eyes of the very goddess he loves, glaring daggers at him. The two stared as the tense atmosphere started to get heavier. Aphrodite's eyes were burning with anger and the fire god doesn't know the reason why. _Why would she even be here when she's angry? I always thought she's in her temple when she's in this mood._ Hephaestus nervously thought. But it is now or never. He had to ask what was happening. So, he walked near her slowly and asked:

"A-Aphrodite, what-"

 _SLAP!_

* * *

 **A/N's:** Yes! Here's the update. XD I think this story's getting a bit longer :)) I LIKEY! Anyways, leave a review and as always, R&R!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

Two chapters in and I think I'm in my zone. XD I think this one is growing faster than my others, in terms of their first week since being published. This one, in the span of one week, now has 1,000 views, 13 reviews, 16 favorite alerts, and 21 followers. And all I can say is 'Whoa!'. It was really fast to earn them, and I am really thankful of that. Thank you for your continuous support. If I could just kiss you all right now... XD LOL

Here's where the Percy Jackson story line takes place! :)

Anyways, let's carry on with this tale! I am kmtdiccion and here's the continuation of my first Percy Jackson fan fiction titled...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The sound of her soft delicate hand, slapping harshly at Hephaestus' cheek rang throughout the room. The fire god backed away from the sudden pain stinging on his face while Aphrodite glared at him. If looks could melt things, the forger would be ashes in an instant. The forger just stared when Aphrodite continued with her tirade "Who do you think you are, ruining my relationship with my precious son like that, huh, Hephaestus?! WHAT IN TARTARUS' NAME ARE YOU THINKING!"

"H-Huh?" He asked dumbly, unable to comprehend what she just said, which only fueled her rage more. The god could feel her angry aura rampaging throughout the workshop. Small things such as screws began to lightly shake as her eyes narrowed thinner than before. At this moment, Hephaestus felt more fear towards her than ever before _W-What... What did I do this time? I-I'm so-_

"DON'T COME NEAR MY CHILDREN AGAIN, HEPHAESTUS!" Her voice was cracking in anger "IF EVER I SEE YOU NEAR THEM, STYX BE DAMNED BUT I WILL CURSE YOU. I WILL CURSE YOUR POOR, PATHETIC LIFE!"

Aphrodite never acted like this, even on her worst, and Hephaestus knew that. But her outburst which she definitely haven't thought about made his shattered heart to be broken into oblivion. Like how he was being thrown away from Mount Olympus, to his sudden wedding, and now, all of this low points in his life has the same theme: He did not know what was happening, and yet he was serving the full consequences of it. The fire god's eyes threatened to spill tears as he tried to utter her name "A-Aphrodite..."

Still blind with her rage, the love goddess narrowed her eyes when he mentioned her name. All her pent up frustrations she felt ever since Zeus decided to make her wed him was now flowing. If only she could see what she's saying, she would be appalled by herself. "You don't deserve even mentioning my name! You are the reason why I'm not free anymore. You are responsible for me feeling like I'm being caged. I don't want you, Hephaestus. I will never like you! Why do I have to bear you as my punishment?!"Her mind is still being hampered by waves and waves of thought, each of them centered to one specific god. Aphrodite was entranced with her dark thinking when she heard her _husband_ nervously saying something.

"Uh... Aphrodite... Sorry, I mean... Lady Aphrodite." She stared expectantly, with raised eyebrows when he mentioned her with a honorific, as Hephaestus sighed and bowed his head lightly "I... I'm really sorry for whatever you think I did wrong. I never wanted you to be angry, honest." She could see his tears falling from his cheek. And as much as she wanted to stay angry at him, her eyes softened considerably when the forger god continued "All I did is to make your two children happy. They were wandering around my temple and was only curious. I took them in and... I just wanted to enjoy their company. I never dreamed of turning your own blood against you, Lady Aphrodite. It is the last thing I wanted to do, despite what you may think."

 _A-Aphrodite..._ His heart can't take it any longer. All he wanted for her is to be happy. _If I was the one reason why she's... she's... she's angry, t-then I have no choice but..._ With his eyes still running with tears, he wiped them with his calloused hands, not caring if he looked weak in front of her, and faced her strikingly beautiful face and ended his speech "A-After I build Eros' bow and arrow, I will deliver them to you. I did promise him that I will create them. After that, and I will be gone from them. If that is what you want... I'm... I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused."

the dove goddess just stared at him, unable to form any sentence to say. The fire that was blazing inside her heart was now embers of her past rage. And all that was left inside was confusion. She never expected to blurt out all her hatred at that moment. But what made her shocked is his reaction to it. It was a known fact that the only thing that gods wanted the most is pride, especially when you are from Zeus' lineage. Athena was a great example of it. But to see him, the one who made many things Olympus was known for, the progenitor of all weapons they wield, the very one who she was forced to wed, bow his head and said sorry multiple times while addressing her in the most respectful manner. No one had done that to her and it had been a long time since she heard someone call her as respected as like what Hephaestus said.

 _Mortals never address me like that now. And gods were infinitely worse than them when it comes to respect._ Aphrodite felt a lump on her throat, feeling a pang of an unfamiliar feeling on her heart. She lashed out on him and expected to retaliate. And yet, he humbled himself down, bitter with tears, and asked for her forgiveness. The goddess of love could only nod, not trusting her voice to say something to him. When Hephaestus saw her silent answer, he started limping to his desk and reminded her "Come back here tomorrow and I will hand you my last gift. Is there something else you want to say, my Lady?"

Without saying another word, she warped herself out of the forge and into her chambers. Aphrodite lay down to her bed, thinking about what has transpired between them and can't help but to tear up. The sincerity and heartbreak in his voice was evident that she was very ashamed of herself on acting like that. Sudden flashbacks entered her mind as she reeled on the tears that won't stop falling from his scarred face. The days where she would sneer at his way, only for him to shrug and continued to be a dutiful husband, or as much as he can. And the more she thinks about it, the more the pain she felt from the unfamiliar feeling becomes unbearable.

 _H-Heph-_ She was about to say something to herself when she felt a pair of chiseled arms enveloping her whole body around. She turned around and saw a smiling Ares who just came back from his temple. He leaned and kissed her lips with much gusto, which Aphrodite tried to return them. The event took a toll on her and was distracted at everything. When the war god finally realized what was happening to her, he asked "Is something wrong, my love?"

"Nothing's wrong, my dear." She said, feigning happiness. He stared at her for a second and she knew he didn't bought it for a second, then kissed her again and whispered to her ear "You know, my love? I kept thinking about you last night and you're just too good. I can't stop thinking about you." Ares trailed her face and neck with kisses as Aphrodite was lost in a trance of his touch. The war god's arms roamed around her body, trying to grab as much skin as he can. Her mind was caught up with her carnal instinct _O-Oh, Ares..._

"A-Ares," She huskily said, grabbing a handful of his hair before pressing her lips against his "take me now!" The god in question just grinned with lustful eyes and was too happy to comply. The two were locked into a long love-making session, each filling the other to feed their insatiable lust. The bed creaked as the synchronized motion the two share made them reach their climax. His skin slapping hers, both uttering their names in ecstasy.

Aphrodite laid her head on top of his chest in their afterglow, thinking about how grateful she was to have Ares. It was a great distraction to everything that happened. She let her slender fingers twirl around the war god's chest and sighed lovingly. Ares was sleeping quietly, and the love goddess giggled when she heard him snore slightly. With that, she, too, closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth her lover gives off and smiled as she succumbed to dreams.

 _Thank the Fates that I have you, Ares..._

* * *

The temple of Zeus, being the king of all Olympians, is the largest of all temples in Olympus, rivaled only by his wife's. The white pillars done by the best masons of the mortal realm, decorated with countless number of ornate, seemingly radiating with power befitting only to his name. The god of the sky ruled them, ever since his victory against their titan father, Kronos, with a iron hand. He always wanted to be in control of any situation. He never liked anything that was against him. But this particular time, however, he was very surprised to see Hera saying something he least expected.

"I want to make their union be null and void."

Zeus never expected the day where the goddess of marriage and matrimony would ever utter those words to form a single sentence. His brow raised highly from her statement and urged to elaborate. She sighed and grabbed his hand "Zeus, I think we should reconsider the union Hephaestus and Aphrodite. It was doomed to fail the moment you announced it." His eyes furrowed and was about to ask if she doubted his judgement when the queen of the gods continued "I know, you are surprised that I said this. As goddess of marriage and all. But, you know that the foundation for any relationship, especially to become husband and wife, is pure love, a thing that is absent on them. Even if Aphrodite is the goddess of love, we both know that it is ever absent whenever the two meet."

"H-Hera, my dear, I can't make that decision by myself." Zeus sighed. Despite what his wife thought, the sky god wanted to separate them for his son's sake. He was more than guilty when he learned of his identity when he first step in Olympus, yet his enormous pride wouldn't let him. He had done so much for them, yet they would always take him for granted. He knew that whatever he was feeling was smaller compared to his wife. The guilt and anguish she felt when Hephaestus freed her from the throne was great, she cried on their bed for nights. And up until now, she hadn't amended their broken relationship. Although a lot less than his, pride was a very great deal for them. And as such, they would sit quietly, cheering him on at the back of their minds.

 _I'm really sorry, my beloved. But, in order to nullify the union, both partners must agree to their separation. And so far, Hephaestus has yet to pass any sign that he wants to break things with her._ He sighed sadly as he grabbed her wife into a tight hug. Hera tensed as she was shocked to see him in an intimate manner with her. Zeus was never loyal to her, and yet, she had hoped that one day things will change. But, for thousands of years, her heart would always shatter when a new demigod appears with eyes the same with her husband. For countless of times she cried for countless of nights, trying to ease her pain. She hated that he would always spend time with his spawn from mortal women and yet they didn't have a single one.

It was that time she planned on having her first-born with him. It was supposed to be a start of something to change her husband's heart.

And yet, she didn't anticipate what the Fates had in store for them.

She never expected that the boy she would give birth to would feel the same way she felt with her husband. And what's worse that he has no one to have a shoulder to lean on. She still haven't come to terms that she was the sole responsible for that circumstance. She was too vain that she threw her own flesh and blood just because he was not handsome. No mother would ever do that and Hera was never more ashamed at that. The time before Hephaestus came back, she would sob inside her chambers, crying for the sin she had done to the innocent child. She would discreetly look for him but she found none.

When that fateful encounter with his once-lost son has arrived, she felt her heart leap in joy. But as much as she wanted to ran towards him and hug from where he stands, she kept her composure and tried to look as regal as possible in front of him. When their eyes meet, time seemed to stop as they stare at each other. Hera hoped to herself that he would recognize her but quickly kicked that thought out while laughing bitterly _What's there to remember me about? I dropped him when I saw his face and I threw him through the window when Zeus laughed._ His eyes furrowed slightly before moving on to look on others. That made her heart crack a bit, preventing a choked sob to leave her mouth.

For the whole time, she would just sit on her throne, trying to cope that her son is now with them in the council. But, instead of creating bonds, the two were locked in a heated conversation, that leads to their estrangement to each other. They would constantly fight until it reached the throne incident. Hera would always remember the hatred burning in his eyes, staring at her soul and saying something that completely broke her.

 _"Tethys was more of a mother to me than you could ever imagine, Lady Hera. I'm sorry but I am going to tend to my **real** loving mother. If you would excuse me..." _That line haunted her up until now. She realized that she had never done anything to help him. As a matter of fact, everything she had done was against him. She cried whenever she remembers the coldness of his voice and the depth her transgressions caused to him. And as much as Zeus comforted her, nothing could change the fact that it was all her fault that his son's immortal life had been a living hell.

And that's where it comes to this. Even though it is against her domain, Hera felt it was the least she could do to free his distant son from the pain.

"Hera, I know what you feel. And you also know that I really want to agree with you. But, rules are rules. Although Aphrodite kept pestering me with letters, trying to convince me to be divorced to our son, Hephaestus needs to agree to it before we can finalize the decision." The god of the skies kissed the top of her head and spoke with love "I'm really sorry. I am sorry for everything. I had a part why Hephaestus is in this state. I never realized how hurt you were when I bed other women."

"Z-Zeus..." Hera stared at her husband, perplexed at his rambling but he continued "Your happiness is what matters most to me. And I let you down again and again. I've been an incompetent husband for you. You were always loyal for me, my love. No words can express how grateful I am to have you. I am really sorry for betraying you." He brought his face near her, feeling his hot, shaky breath on his skin "Hera, I love you."

 _Zeus..._ Hera's heart melted at his voice. She quickly captured his lips with hers and gave their kiss every love she could muster. For the first time in her immortal life, she felt hope. The queen waited for gods know how long for the seemingly impossible wish but this time, it magically came true. The two spent a few more minutes, kissing, caressing the other with as much gentleness and care as they could do. When they broke apart, they gazed at each other's eyes while Hera whispered "I-I love you, too, my dear Zeus. I have always loved you and I always will."

The king of the gods smiled at her proclamation and said "Let's get rest, my love." He carried her, much to his wife's pleasure, to their chambers, where they said their goodnight wishes before falling to sleep. Their chambers used to be a battlefield where the two divine beings would argue but this time, the room would see a different light. The two were entangled by their embraces, both wearing smiles on their faces as they continue to rest.

Maybe this time,things are about to change.

* * *

It had been a week since the fire god handed the bow to Aphrodite. Their meeting was different from how they met in the forge. The love goddess was more tolerable this time, the forger thought. He may never see the reaction Eros would have when she gives his present, but he do hope that he would like it. He spent the whole night, trying to make a perfect bow for him. Hephaestus enjoyed his first-and-last company with him and would like to repay that with the present. _I hope he likes it._

Athena visited him again, this time to repair her armor. With the winged god of love now gone, the goddess of wisdom became his only companion. He would always wonder why would she, of all people, would care for him. He never expected her answer, as much as he tried to prepare for it. Hephaestus sighed as he stared at the half-empty bottle he was currently drinking inside a dingy bar somewhere in Mexico. With another gulp, he thought about their conversation

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"A-Athena" Hephaestus asked while tinkering with his tools, earning said goddess' attention. The two were sitting inside his workshop. The fire god thought she would leave him to be with himself after bringing her broken armor but was shocked when she insisted to stay and watch him fix them. He didn't know what warranted him to earn her attention. He could feel her stare at him with curiosity, very different from the ones he usually get._

 _"Yes, Hephaestus?" She asked while petting her pet owl._

 _"I'm sorry" She raised her eyebrow when he continued "I-I'm really sorry for everything. You were the only one who showed me kindness. I thought that our talk on the Hearth was a one-time thing, but I was wrong. I kept thinking about the time that I... I... I'm really sorry for that, Athena." He hung his head low, almost begging for her forgiveness "I know I've been played by Poseidon that time. We were reckless back then. And up until now, I haven't atoned for it... I'm sorry. Forgive me." Hephaestus kept his eyes on the ground, not noticing Athena to stiffen when she remembered the dark times. She learned that although he tried to get into her, Poseidon had been behind it all along. The sea god convinced him that she loved him and told that she wanted to take her his. Hephaestus was never the one to inflict pain to others, even though they deserve it. And with that, she stood up and placed her hand on top of his shoulders._

 _"A millennium is a long time for that, Hephaestus." She said, eyes boring to the fire god's soul "I know you wouldn't do that in your own volition. You're too good to do that. And besides," She caressed his cheek and brought his face out from his gaze, facing hers "If I was still angry at you, I don't think I would have wanted to talk with you. You are a brave man to confess what you've done wrong. I don't know anyone who would do what you did. To me, you are the strongest, emotion-wise."_

 _"A-Athena..." He can't help but stare at her with wide eyes. Any doubt that he had for her was washed away when he learned the fact that she doesn't hate him. She saw who he was and accepted it as him. For the first time in his life in Olympus, he smiled a sincere smile and hugged the goddess as much as she can. She was shocked at first but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. His eyes felt stingy from the feeling of being accepted... being cared for. Aside from Tethys and the see nymphs, Athena was the only one who showed compassion to him. And that made his tears fall with joy. "Thank you, Athena. Thank you very much!"_

 _She smiled as the wisdom goddess merely rubbed his back in response. When they let go, he went back to working with her armor, now with much enthusiasm than before. Athena was in awe as he gracefully work his way on repairing. She could see the precision he uses his tools. The careful and perfectionist approach was what made him create the best weapons Olympus has ever wielded before. The owl goddess would ask about his profession while Hephaestus was happy to answer her questions. Along their conversation, she noticed there were boxes full of the most precious gems on Earth. Athena asked about it and the fire god answered it was for his present for his wife._

 _"Why must you continue making jewelry to that harlot?" Athena asked with ire in her voice. Hephaestus sighed as he poured molten iron on a cast "Athena, as his husband I would always give something special to his wife. I know it's not fair but that's just how it-"_

 _"You don't have to live like this!" She butted in, cutting him from what he was saying "That sea foam has been nothing but pain in your life. She constantly cheats on you to any man who gives her the time of day. You're too good for your own sake, Hephaestus. Why do you still insist on keeping your duty as her husband when she clearly and blatantly, if I might add, betrays you?" The fire god was silent for a moment before putting down his tools. He handed her armor to Athena before he gave his answer:_

 _"I guess that's what we call love."_

 _"That's a load of bull and you know it! She constantly sleeps with Ares, of all gods, just to spite you. She had given you nothing but frosty glares and sneers. There was nothing that could be a valid reason why you 'love' her." Athena sighed, trying to control her emotions before facing the shell shocked look of the forger "All I wanted to know is why you keep loyal to the one who doesn't even want you? Why, Hephaestus? Why are you still in love with her, even though she sees you with hatred in her eyes? Why?"_

 _"I-It's because... It's because she gave me the fire in my heart." Hephaestus answered after a long minute of silence. Athena looked at her, not understanding what he mean. She was about to ask when he continued "I don't know why but I can't help but be drawn to her. Not by her looks, mind you... But there was something inside of her that made me want to reach my hand to help her. Call me irrational but that's how I feel for her. There's something she seeks and I think I can give it to her. I'm sorry but I'm kind of bad at explaining things. But, don't worry, Athena. I am happy that you wanted to look out for me, but there's really nothing to worry about!" He smiled at her._

 _The goddess of war wanted to say something but she bit her lip. She could see the determination etched in his weary face. She knew that he was growing tired of what was happening but that didn't mean that he would give up that easily. She could even feel the genuine love overflowing his heart at the moment. And that left her almost to tears. She hugged him before smiling back "If that is what you wish, Hephaestus. Now, I must go back to my temple. I enjoyed our time together. Perhaps when the I am free, I would visit you again."_

 _"Oh, the forge is always open to anyone, Athena." He said, smiling at her. She grabbed her fixed armor, which looked like it was brand new, and gave the forge god a wave before transporting back to her temple. Hephaestus sighed with a wide smile as he continue with his other projects inside his forge. With his trusty hammer on his hand, he went back to his next creation and started to work. 'Athena' he could feel his mouth tugging to a smile whenever he hears her name. This time, maybe things would be different._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

He smiled as he finished another bottle of beer. He paid the bartender before leaving the bar and walked aimlessly around the city. The streets were bustling with cars as people cram their way towards their houses. The disguised god of fire sighed with his mind preoccupied with his thoughts. As much as he enjoyed Athena's company, it would not compare to the ache he's feeling from Aphrodite. And since the wisdom goddess was busy, he felt alone. Hephaestus then remembered what Athena told him and since there was nothing left to do, he decided to visit the mortal realm once again.

 _It has been a long while since I last step foot on Earth. Carriages were the mode of transportation then. How fast technology has come._ He faintly smiled at human's strive for innovation. One thing he liked from them is their insatiable curiosity to make things better. Although their forges were different, it would still be the place to create new things. And for that, he had a small praise for the race. Along the way, however, he bumped to a woman with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. The flowers she was carrying was sprawled out to the street, some where being run by vehicles.

 _"Lo siento! (I'm sorry!)"_ Hephaestus quickly helped her pick them up. He handed them to her which was bewildered for a second. When everything was caught, he stood up and looked at her. She, then replied before staring back at his eyes _"Esta bien. (It's alright.)"_ The two were locked into a gaze. Hephaestus wanted to say something to her but cannot form the words to say. Obliviously, they didn't notice they were holding hands. When they came back to reality, he quickly drew his hand out, making said female to blush.

 _W-What am I going to do? This woman..._ Hephaestus was intrigued by the feeling he has with this woman. There was something that felt right with her. Taking a deep breath, Hephaestus asked the question that may change his whole life _"Cual es su nombre? (What's your name?)"_

She smiled at him and replied _"Mi nombre es Esperanza. Esperanza Valdez."_

* * *

 **A/N's:** Here you go! The PJO story line finally starts. XD Did you enjoy this? Leave a review and don't forget to R&R! I will start replying to your reviews after my summer school is finished, but I want to thank everyone for supporting this story. THANK YOU GUYS!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riordan, hence I don't own PJO. :)

* * *

Hey there!

Summer school is officially over! And what better way to start my much-anticipated two-week vacation than writing another chapter for this story? Ever since I first publish this tale, my mind can't stop thinking of the story line that I would take, to the point that I even dreamed of a scene (sadly, I couldn't recall most of them). And with that, I would like to dedicate this small space to everyone who reads, favorite and followed this story. Thank you, once again! :) You are my nectar and ambrosia, refueling my soul to continue writing. ^^ (Yeah, I'm too cheesy XD)

Hence, here you go! I am kmtdiccion and you're in for a special treat with...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 _Esperanza Valdez..._ Hephaestus can't help but sigh at the name of the first mortal woman he met in a long while. Five months after that fateful encounter and the fire god can't help but be drawn to her. Her luscious dark hair flowing down from her back, her eyes smoldering with emotions, and her smile that intoxicates him. The forger has learned many things about her life. He smiled at the fact that she loved machines and took it as her career. There were very few women who choose his domain and the god was happy that the first woman he laid eyes on understands him on a deeper level.

Aside from that, Epseranza Valdez had many quirks which the fire god can't help but like. She would always crack jokes and is always the funny one. She could also be a bit hyper especially after drinking coffee. Though she had always prided herself on being industrious, getting awake early has proven to be an almost impossible task for her. She would sleep like a log anywhere. He chuckled when he remembered the time where they took a train and she overslept. They missed their destination by a good hundred miles all because of her sound sleep. She is always excited whenever she sees dogs or sweets. The fire god smiled lightly at his short reminiscence of their journey.

"Missed me already, hmm?" Her eyes twinkled in mischief as she gave him a hug. The two were currently inside a cozy quaint cafe located not far from her new shop. Esperanza would always tell him that after she graduate, she would start her own mechanic shop, and Hephaestus couldn't help but agree to her plans. _This woman..._ Hephaestus smiled as the waiter went near them and got their orders. _It has been months and I am still strangely attracted to her. B-But..._

"Hey," She waved her hands in front of him, making said god to lose his thoughts and stare at her "You seem a bit down. Care to tell me why?" He shook his head and replied nothing was wrong, yet Esperanza didn't bought it, although she let go of it. It had been their 'tradition' to meet and talk about anything here. And as time pass by, he learns more and more about her. And for the immortal life of him, his feeling of guilt felt worse and worse. As she was telling the truth about herself, Hephaestus, being the god he is, continued to lie about his. He learned her struggles being a female in a field dominated by males and he was proud of her.

 _I really hope she forgives me. I-I... Oh Fates, what am I going to do? I am so confused at myself. I know nothing can replace Aphrodite, yet this mortal... I am strangely attracted to her, and I think she feels the same way. B-But, what she thinks of me is a lie. She believed on my false identity. I..._ His ramblings were cut short when he felt a hand on his shoulders. The dark haired woman smiled brightly, though Hephaestus noticed a small tear forming on her left eye, and said "Well, even though you won't tell me what it is, just remember that I will always be here for you."

"E-Esperanza" The fire god was shocked from what she imparted to him and was about to say something when she continued "Let's go to the park, Heph!" She caught his wrist and started dragging him out of the establishment. The woman was acting out of her character today, he mused. He may not know the reason why, but he silently swore to himself that he would be there for her. _B-But... Her tears... Why?_ When they reached the park, the two settled down on a bench, overlooking a small lake and the city skyline. It was late afternoon and the place is sprawling with kids happily playing around. Their soft laughs would always make her smile, which Hephaestus loved.

"Isn't it nice to see them smiling, as if this world is a paradise?" She asked loud enough for him to hear to no one. Hephaestus stared at her, not sure how to answer the question, when he heard a bitter laugh emanating from her lips. She faced him, with eyes no longer filled with happiness, instead there were tears threatening to leave and fall "Isn't it nice that those kids are happy that they know their parents are happy watching them play?" Her body began to shake as she furiously rub her eyes.

"Anza, what's going on?" He asked worriedly but all he got was a bitter laugh. "You know damn well what's going on. M-My... My mother... She b-banished me!" The tears on her eyes won't stop flowing as her eyes narrowed. The god was silent, listening to her rant "A-After everything my dad did to her, she repaid him by what? Kicking me out! I don't get it why my _own_ mother would hate me like that?! Ever since dad died, she's being harsher towards me! No one in my family except him loves me. No one!" She sobbed on her hands, letting her emotional floodgates open. Oh, Hephaestus hated her like that. She was supposed to be strong! Her crying makes his heart constrict with pain, his mind calling out her name repeatedly, with each time the pain worsens.

"I'm an outcast. My family threw me out. My colleagues doesn't see me as their peer. I don't have much money. I am nothing." The fire god knew that feeling all too well, and he can't help but be sympathetic to her. _O-Oh, Anza. Don't be like that. It's not true! I don't fully comprehend what is going on with me but I might as well admit that I am starting to like you. P-Please, don't cry._ And with that, he enveloped her shaking body with his arms and patted her back. All restraint she had was now gone as she was now fully sobbing on him, arms draped around him as well. He smiled sadly and whispered "Don't sell yourself short, Esperanza. I know how you feel. Honestly, I do... And from the past months that I shared with you, you are not nothing. You are the single, most unique woman I have ever met, and I mean it."

She raised her head and gazed on his fiery eyes, sniffing "W-What?" Hephaestus leaned in, his forehead touching hers, and began "E-Esperanza, you're the most unique woman I've ever met. You are very good in machines. I can assure you that you're one of the very few who chose this profession. Not only you are good, but you excel on it! Aside from that, you are very kind and gentle one, who never held any prejudice to anyone. You are also undeniably strong emotionally, since you survived studying during one of mankind's darkest, most discriminating years. And to top it all off, you are quite beautiful, if I may say so, myself."

Her coal eyes widened slightly at his revelation when he ended "I know you would always feel like you are alone. I understand how you feel. But," Inside his mind, he can't help but fall for her. The doubt he was debating over for the past few months were now silent. The forger clearly had feelings for her, even betting that it was greater than any other mortal he met. He could still feel the pain coming from the harsh words Aphrodite said to him, although he thinks she didn't mean it, he had to realize and accept the fact that Esperanza was the first one, aside from the love goddess, to successfully penetrate his iron heart. _B-But Aphrodite... I still love her with all of my heart... I can't betray her like this, even though she does it multiple times. I really like you, Esperanza, maybe even love, but-_

"But?" She asked, staring at him, expecting to finish when he stopped in mid-sentence. Hephaestus sighed before continuing "I-It's nothing... All I wanted to say is that don't say that you're alone, alright? I am still here. I will watch over you. I won't forget the day we bumped to each other. I won't forget this friendship we have. I won't forget you, Engineer Esperanza Valdez. After everything we went through together, I hardly doubt that I will go amnesiac to you. You will be in my mind, and I do hope I will be in yours." Her eyes went wide at his proclamation, while the fire god didn't have a clue what he actually said at that moment.

In an instant, everything went in slow motion. He saw her face nearing him, her lips opened slightly. Hephaestus was drawn to her beauty and was leaning in also. She closed her eyes as he did, too, feeling each other's breaths. In his mind, all thoughts of the goddess were thrown out of the window, replacing it with her name. When their lips met, the electricity of sheer excitement flowed throughout their bodies. He was in pure bliss, almost forgetting the sweet taste of a woman's lips. His arms snaked it's way to her back as she grabbed a handful of his hair lightly, trying to give their first mutual kiss with as much passion as they can muster. _Oh, Anza..._ His mind blissfully said.

It had been seconds but for them, it felt like hours. when they parted, they stared lovingly at each other's eyes, trying to read their reactions. And with that, she grinned, the same old grin he always loved to see on her, and said "Well, with your kiss, I think you will be, you dummy." Hephaestus blinked before barking out a laugh, which made said girl to join in his laughter as well. The god of forges didn't know what he was going into, but he hoped for the best. He rested his arm around her, enjoying their intimacy as they watch the children play with the sun setting in the background. Esperanza laid her head on his shoulder and smiled "I am so glad I met you."

No one had said that to him in Olympus. Hephaestus smiled and leaned his head on top of hers and muttered "T-Thank you."

* * *

"Today's training is finished. Grab your bow and return here the same time tomorrow." Eros nodded before leaving Nike's training grounds. The winged god of love and son of Aphrodite slid his bow on his back and start going back to his mother's temple. The tension he and his mother had is now gone. Eros knew that he couldn't resist his own mother, even though he was appalled by what she has done to someone who has been nothing but kind to him and his sister. And with that, they returned to their usual behavior. He was extremely happy that he now had his very own bow, made by him, but was saddened that he never saw the god of forges again.

 _I wonder what is happening to him right now. I hope he's happy._ Eros thought sadly while flying. He had so much things to say to the one who accepted him for who he was, and yet how many times he would secretly stay at his temple, there was no Hephaestus in sight. The winged god sighed in defeat, believing that he doesn't want to be seen. He thinks that his mother had something to do with it but he was too tired to argue with her. He still loved her and will remain loyal to her. _I don't want her to get angry again. But... I missed Uncle Hephaestus. I just want to say thank you to him._

He arrived at Aphrodite's temple with a tired, yet with a small satisfaction etched on his face. He opened up the doors and revealed a smiling Aphrodite, who was sitting in front of her mirror, and his older sister, sitting on the couch. "Welcome home, my dearest Eros." His mother's alluring voice made him smile whenever she calls his name. He gave her a big hug, in which she gladly returned with equal intensity, and placed his bow and quiver on its stand.

"How's your training?" She asked while trying to choose which necklace would fit her better. Eros' smile widened and began to gush "Mother, Auntie Nike said I am highly proficient with my bow and if I continue my practice, I can be on par with Auntie Artemis' hunters! She's _sooo_ cool, mother. I learn many things from her... Ooh! You know, mother, I never knew Auntie Nike's really popular in the mortal realm. She even had a giant clothes company named after her!" Aphrodite giggled with her bubbly son. She rubbed the top of his head and smiled "Aren't you a bit chipper today, huh?"

"I'm just happy that Auntie appreciates me, mom." He smiled warmly at the thought of his mentor. She was very helpful on mastering his chosen weapon. He thought that she would antagonize him for picking a bow instead of a sword, but she didn't and Eros thanked the Fates for that. Aphrodite smiled and patted the boy. She loved seeing her son happy. His smile would always radiate a warm feeling that could make her feel comfortable. _You're definitely my son._ She chuckled to herself before finishing her make-up.

"Eros, Harmonia, I will be in Poseidon's palace. Is there anything you children need before I set out?" She asked. The young female shakes her head, signifying nothing more is needed, and went back to reading. Meanwhile, Eros, hugged and kissed her goodbye. The mother giggled before transporting herself to Atlantis. When Aphrodite was gone, Harmonia brought down the book and spoke "Don't bother looking for Uncle Hephaestus in his temple again. He rarely visits them, anyways."

"W-What?! Who told you I was... err... I am not looking for him!" He raised his arms frantically, trying to think of a way to excuse himself, yet he knew there was no escape. The young goddess of harmony brought her arms to her chest, expecting his retort, which made the winged god sigh. "Look, I don't know how you know this, but it won't stop me from finding him. I need to say thank you to him for making me a wonderful gift, Harmonia. Even if it means sneaking, I would do it."

"Eros," Harmonia's arms lowered as she looked at her younger brother with more concern and sympathy this time "Uncle Hephaestus knows you are happy with it. His works are the best and yours is nothing less than that. Don't worry, wherever he may be, I know for a fact that he still cares for you." The winged god smiled at that and nodded. As his older sister, she has to take care of him. She knew that underneath that smiling face, he was getting a bit depressed when he couldn't find the god of fire. She wanted for him to stop looking, afraid of the possibility where he'll get caught by their mother. If their fight last time was an example, one small error could spell disaster for their fragile family. _I don't think Eros would survive that._ She thought before silently returning to her bed.

Aphrodite's son, meanwhile, faintly smiled for his sister's concern. He went inside his chamber and let his body flop on his bed. He felt a bit sore from the training but he thought it was worth it. Eros smiled as he recalled all of his training and now it's beginning to take fruit. He closed his eyes, letting his body rest from exhaustion. A few hours in after falling asleep, Eros foggy surrounding began to take shape. He was curious as to what was happening. _Hmm... Is this what Uncle Morpheus has in store for me? It feels so... surreal._ He thought.

He began to take notice of the new environment and realized it was written in Spanish. Eros quickly deduced his location to somewhere in either Spain or its former colonies. He was in the middle of a park one balmy afternoon. He smiled when he saw children of his age playing to the point that he wanted to joined them. But, when he tried to touch them, his hand just went through them. His hands recoiled back and his smile went down lightly.

Eros was walking aimlessly around when he saw two people sitting on a bench. Eros mused that the woman was really pretty, but she's nothing compared to his mother. No, what catches his attention is the man sitting beside her. He was dressed and looked simple enough, yet the aura that shrouded him instantly recognizes him as the person he least expected to meet. _U-Uncle... Uncle Hephaestus?!_ His mind went blank at the thought. He was near him, and he quickly ran towards him. Oh, the stories he will tell him. He quickly stopped on his tracks when the girl beside him cried.

The god of love watched the whole conversation, gasping at Hephaestus' words. He could feel the love overflowing from them. There were tears welling in his eyes when he heard the girls story and how the fire god responds to it. When they kissed, Eros felt happiness inside. If there was anyone in Olympus that deserve to be happy, Eros thought, it would be the fire god. He always saw him as sad and gloomy. And now, to see him smiling with someone, the winged god can't help but feel giddy. _I am very happy for you, Uncle Hephaestus. You totally deserve it._

The vision began to fade and went back to reality once more. He opened his eyes and smiled, hoping and wishing for the best for his new-found love on a mortal woman. _It is a shame that it will never last, but I hope that his journey with her will be blessed with love an happiness._ Eros' lips curled upwards before staring aimlessly, thinking of better things to do while resting his body. He would stop sneaking to his temple now, for he knew where he was. An frankly, Eros wouldn't mind a bit if he couldn't see him. At least, he was happy. And he is happy for him.

* * *

Hera, The Queen of Olympus, has never felt happier in a very long while.

She didn't know what happened to her husband, but she was thankful for the Fates for his change of heart. Their temple, which was once a battleground with the two constantly fighting, is now a home where they would enjoy each other's company more. Her wish had come true, Zeus swore on the River Styx to only love her. She cried, this time from extreme happiness, and kissed him with as much love and passion as she could give to him. It was a monumental event in the course of their relationship.

After his swear, things began to fall back into the place Hera once dreamed of. Zeus asked for her forgiveness and she easily gave it. With that, their temple started to change. From edgy to smooth, from dull to comfortable. Their temple was now more like a 'home' rather than an 'office building'. Both Poseidon and Hades were shocked by his action while her sisters Demeter and Hestia approved of it. She laughed when she remembered their unbelieving stares which made Zeus huff and pouted.

 _"What good brothers and sisters I have! I can feel your love for me."_ His sarcastic remark to them. It took them a month before they accepted it, although the gods of the sea and the Underworld was still a bit suspicious of him. Hera smiled as she placed her finger on top of her sleeping husband's chest, silently playing with it. _I could get used to this._ She thought blissfully. It was like their night after the wedding all over again, but this time, she's sure that it will remain that way.

"Good morning, dear." He murmured groggily, enveloping her in his strong arms. Hera giggled and kissed his cheek, making him let out incoherent mumbles which sounded like 'I love you, too'. He rubbed his eyes and took in the sight of his beautiful wife, looking back at him with undivided love. He still can't believe he was lucky to have her. It had been millenniums ago and yet here she was, still standing beside him, despite all of his transgressions against her. _I will never forget the things I've done to you. I will make it up to you, my queen._ He said to himself.

"Zeus, is something wrong?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. The sky god shook his head and said "Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe... how beautiful you look in the morning." Hera laughed and kissed him on the lips. It was short and Zeus wanted it to last longer, so he leaned again after Hera drew out and gave another peck. Hera smiled and mused "Aren't you very eager? It's as if last night was not enough. My my, husband, you're insatiable!"

"Well, if one would have a wife like you, who wouldn't be?" He grinned before nibbling her ear. He could hear Hera moan as her body continued to press against his. He would trail kisses on her neck before assaulting her lips. They were intimate for a few more minutes before the goddess of motherhood made him stop "As much as I want you, I still feel a bit sore from last night." When she saw his crestfallen face, she laughed lightly and whispered "And since you're responsible for my soreness, you have to carry me to our bath. You'll help me wash, right?"

Zeus hurriedly carried her, bridal style of course, towards their bathroom quicker than his lightning bolt.

After a while, the power couple were now fully dressed and ready for their duties on their respective domain. Zeus was out for a while, meeting the four winds for a meeting. Hera went to the Hearth to meet with her elder sister. She enjoyed the place since it would always give off the 'homely' feel, which is important in her domain. She would always sought for this place whenever she had a fight with Zeus in the past. She waved at Hestia, in which she smiled back in response, before having some tea for themselves.

"So, sister, when will we be having another baby to dote? It has been a long while since we have a godling here." Hestia teases the youngest of the three, making her blush, She glared at her, making the goddess of the hearth laugh. "I was just joking, sis. But I must say, you two are getting closer than ever!" She sipped on her tea and smiled. They talked about how different Zeus has become and Hera couldn't get any prouder than today.

"Well, I thought that was impossible but miraculously, it did! Now, if that was the case, when are we expecting another wedding? You are the only one who hasn't been-" Her retort was cut off with her eye rolling, in which Hera only laughed. "I mean, if Zeus can change, then you should have someone to love!" The goddess in question glared, but can't hide the blush forming on her cheeks. The queen of the gods laughed with youthful abandon before returning to their usual talks.

The two were enjoying the peaceful and comfortable silence when they felt someone entering the Hearth. They saw a bright flash of light before revealing a man smiling towards both at them with a goofy smile plastered on his face "Aunt Hestia! Aunt Hera!" The two goddesses smiled and greeted back "Apollo!" The now known as the god of the sun walked closer and gave them a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Apollo sat on one of the available chairs and said "Mhmm! Your cookies are still amazing as ever!"

"Thank you, Apollo." Hestia smiled and handed him a plate full of her baked goods. Aside from Mother Rhea, Hestia and Demeter were the masters in the kitchen and the food they produce is truly scrumptious. His twin sister, Artemis, is a big fan of her cookies and cakes. It was one of her fatal weakness for her cold exterior. Hera smiled at her step-son munching happily on the cookies. She then asked "What brings you here, Apollo?"

"Oh, yeah... right." The god smiled sheepishly before continuing "I was looking for you because I saw something interesting." Hera raised her eyebrow, quite intrigued by the news the sun god bears. She urged him to continue "Well, I was driving my chariot around when I saw Hephaestus, of all gods, down there, pretty smitten to a mortal. Although I may say so myself, the girl is pretty." Hera dropped the cookie she was about to eat, much to her sister's disappointment, and what shocked from the news.

"Are you sure it is him?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's him. Although I didn't hear the most of their conversation. but the kiss was a dead giveaway." He smiled widely when he described and showed them what he saw. Hera couldn't help but smile. She had wished for her son's happiness and after everything he's been through, he deserve no less. Although it was with a mortal woman and knew it wouldn't last long, Hera still felt glad that even for a while, her estranged son would feel being loved again.

 _I am happy for you my son._ She kept her tears from welling. She took a sip from her cup and began listening to Apollo and his story about it. Deep inside her mind, she silently prayed that their relationship would be blessed.

* * *

She may be the goddess of wisdom, but that doesn't mean she knows everything.

She sighed before closing a book she tried to read inside her library. It had months since she last talked to Hephaestus and now, she frequently thinks about him. Athena didn't know why, probably because of the latest development with her newest daughter, Annabeth Chase, and her father, Frederick, but she can't help but want to feel his presence again. The weaving goddess was feeling a bit guilty as she watched her daughter being ridiculed by her mortal family. And as much as she wanted to smite them, she knew she could not interfere with demigods' affairs.

 _I-I'm really sorry, my daughter._ She sighed. Athena then thought of her father, in comparison with the fire god. She was jealous of the fact that Hephaestus was kind and loving to the children that weren't even his, but from the god he detest the most, and yet, Frederick was nothing more than a father figurehead. He didn't care for her. _If only he was half the father material Hephaestus is, I... What am I even thinking like this?!_ She groaned in frustration.

She didn't understand. She could never understand the Fates for putting him under difficult circumstances. He was thrown off the day he was born. He was limp and his face is scarred. He was forced to marry Aphrodite and hoped that he would feel what it is like to love, but it was completely crushed by her infidelity and disgust towards him. Many people would back down or cave in to temptation, and yet the god of forges remained strong. He was strong because he believed.

And that's what bothers her the most. Aphrodite never deserved the love Hephaestus gives. She dismisses him like he was nothing, continuing her betrayal with Ares and a few flings from mortals. _No, Hephaestus deserve someone better than that harlot! He needs someone who will treat him with much love and respect. He needs someone who could connect with him in a deeper level. He needs someone who he could talk and lean to whenever he feels down. And most of all, he needs someone who understands what he truly feels... Someone like..._ Her mind ranted before she was interrupted by Glaucus, hooting over her. The basket weaver reached for the owl and petted it softly. The goddess sighed, figuring that everything will come to her in the future.

But that doesn't change the fact that she felt the urge to meet and talk to him.

* * *

 **A/N's:** Well, here it is! I will take my time before I enter Leo to this story. But don't worry! The main pairing will remain the same. :) Leave a review and don't forget to favorite or put this on your alert list if you haven't done it. Thanks for reading!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO! :)

* * *

Hey there!

Just finished enrolling for the first semester. I saw my payment history and the total amount I 'invested' in my school is mind-boggling! I honestly can't believe how large money was spent. I seriously needed to finish them as soon as possible. XD But since it's vacation time, I would indulge myself with writing this story. I still have the fire for this story (Ha-ha, I'm punny) and I am happy with that. I have big plans for this one. :) And I do hope that I could cover more ground before the end of the year.

Anyways, about that one suggestion in my reviews, don't worry, I have it planned from the start! :)) But, I just think that the 'load' is not heavy enough, if you know what I mean. No matter what, although the pairing will be the same, the story will not be one-dimensional. There will always be twists and turns. It's all about the journey! ^^

So, let's get this thing started! I am kmtdiccion and welcome to the exciting continuation of...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

"Where do you want to go tomorrow, my dear?" Hephaestus asked softly while his fingers play along her smooth skin while lying on their bed, the night after their confession. The two had some ice cream before they went inside her apartment. The fire god still felt surreal about everything that had happened. And for the first time, he hoped for their future. _I-Is this how it feels to be loved? If so, then I do hope the Fates would grant this to last. T-Thank you... Thank you, Esperanza._

Said Latina girl hugged his frame closer to her and murmured "I don't know... As of right now, being beside you is the best place I can think of." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, in which she let out a sigh of content. He could feel the warmth radiating from her smiles and he can't help but feel putty for her. She was the first one who accepted and loved him for who he was, and he was more than honored to return them in kind. This woman, who had been ridiculed by her family, who still persevere in mastering a field that is predominated by men and belittles her, made him feel as if he was someone of importance in this world. All he remember before he met her was pain, suffering and loneliness. All he thought is that it was his purpose.

But, she had proven him wrong. Like a fire in a dark place, Esperanza gave light to his world, showing what it means to love and be loved.

"Aren't you a charmer?" He smiled as she nuzzled her head to the crook of his neck. He shivered at the intimacy they now share. He now understood why many mortals and immortals alike continued to search for it. With her hand now resting on his chest, she gazed at his eyes, which was full of happiness, and grinned "Of course! That's one of the things why you love me." Hephaestus bark out a laugh, which left the mortal woman giggling, before enveloping her in a hug.

"I know. There are so many things about you that I really like, perhaps I could make a novel-sized book just to count them out." the forger said, making his beau's cheeks flush with bright pink. Esperanza Valdez closed her eyes, taking the perfect position to lay down beside him, and whispered "If you could, tell me the things you like about me. I would love to hear them."

Hephaestus rubbed her bare shoulder and arm, making her fall asleep, as he started listing them, as if making it his lullaby "Well, first and foremost, I like how you grin or smile. You are a happy person, Anza, and whenever they curl upwards, I can't help but smile, too. It's too infectious. I also love how you look when you fix things. You would always scrunch up your nose in a cute way and would pout whenever something went amiss. I love it when you gush on sweets before you dig on them. You are happy with even the little things in life, and like I said earlier, when you smile, I smile."

She smiled blissfully as she felt sleep tugging her. Hephaestus smiled wistfully before he continued "I like how you are very determined to get the things you wanted the most. The way you pursue your dreams even though some people don't trust you. I like how you would continue to be happy despite everything around you was chaos. You remained strong to yourself, and I always admire you for that. You would give care to anyone who needed them, even to me." He gazed to her sleeping figure. She looked peaceful from her slumber, a far different look than what he saw earlier. He can't help but stare at her black hair flowing to her back, her angelic face, and her flawless skin. She didn't deserve what her family had done to her. For a time, he felt like she was like him, and the connection the two shared was deeper than anything he imagined. And with that, he kissed the top of her head and whispered:

"You are strong, brave, kind, caring, loving, and even beautiful woman, Esperanza Valdez. The number one thing I love about you is that you are that. You are the first one to show me love and compassion. You showed me that love doesn't have to be full of pain."

 _You may not be the goddess of love, but you taught me about it more than anyone could. I know I should be guilty because I still love someone besides you, but please know that you became important to my life in a short span of time. I love you and that is all that matters._ Hephaestus felt his eyes go heavy with the tears threatening to spill. But, he wiped them before it could, and just sighed while listening to her soft breathing. The god of forges slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sensation he felt from his close proximity with the one who caught his badly scarred heart, and let sleep take over him.

He had lost hope for multiple times in his immortal life. But somehow, this day, he was giving it one more chance.

* * *

The palace in Atlantis is a sight to be hold. Though it is smaller in comparison with Olympus, the famed lost city was still godly beautiful in its own right. And on its throne sit one of Zeus' brothers and the god of the seas, Poseidon. Like the sky god, he was renown to the mortal realm since the dawn of man. Many seafarers such as fishermen and sailors prayed to his blessing for a calm sea, although he was notoriously known for creating giant waves swallowing entire communities, thus earning his epithet "Earth-shaker".

"Dear, is something wrong?" A voice rang behind him. Poseidon turned around and saw his wife, Amphitrite,who was donning a necklace studded with the finest pearls the seven seas has to offer. He smiled before kissing her cheek and asked "Nothing, my dear. Why are you here? I do believe you have a small gathering you should be?" Tethys planned their small gathering of her Oceanids and Poseidon can't help but agree to them, not that his wife was pouting in a way he was being hypnotized, mind you.

"I know. Is it wrong that I visit my husband whenever he's alone, hmm?" She asked while playing with his hair. Poseidon just huffed, allowing the queen of the seas to giggle. Underneath that hard exterior, Amphitrite knew that her husband is a big marshmallow when it comes to people he loves. Though not as big as his sky brother, his pride would not let them see his 'weakness', as he puts it, in public. But when in private, like the sea, he is unpredictable such that he would surprise her with presents or plan a date right off the bat.

"Would you stop playing with my awesome hair like that in public?" Poseidon tried to stop her, which only urged her to continue playing with it. He tried to glare, but the light flush on his face made him a lot less menacing. The daughter of Oceanus laughed when he settled with a pout before yelping when she felt his strong arms enveloping her lithe frame. Poseidon stood up, swoop her, and gave a big kiss on her unsuspecting lips. When she recovered, she leaned to him and return the intimate moment with her own fervor. The two were entranced by the meeting of their lips when a loud cough emanated from behind them.

"Hey Dione! I think you shouldn't worry about Amphie anymore." The two stared at the grinning figure of Tethys leaning on the doorway. The sea couple blushed and glared at the 'intruder', but the titan mother of the Oceanids just laughed. Dione arrived at the scene not long after, and joined her when she, too, saw the predicament. "Thetys! Why must you always call me that?" Amphitrite said, slightly embarrassed that the elder woman still insisted on calling her like that.

"Come on, Amphie, it's a cute name! Although back to the original matter at hand, I never thought you can't live not being beside Lord Poseidon for one hour." She practically sang as the queen of the seas continued to furrow her eyebrows at her. Poseidon just chuckled at them, although he was a bit miffed to the titan who interrupted their intimate moment. "Say... If she was like this when in public, imagine when they are alone in their chambers..." Thetys whispered to her companion loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh yes, I could imagine what... fun they must have." Dione giggled, much to the couple's embarrassment. Amphitrite continued to glare daggers at the two, unconsciously crushing her husband's hand in the process. The two were laughing when they heard a loud cough coming from a very flustered god of the seas "Thetys... Dione... Would you stop teasing my wife? I think she broke my hand more than enough... You still have that gathering to enjoy, am I right?"

The two bowed "Of course, my Lord. We will be on our way. We were just checking for your wife due to her absence. We will return to our gathering." The immortal females started walking out, still giggling like schoolgirls. Amphitrite sighed before rubbing her temples "And I thought that those two are older than me..." Poseidon laughed and lead her to their chamber. The king of the seas laid his head back to his pillow while his wife puts her head on top of his shoulder. "S-Stupid sisters..." She muttered while thinking back at the two children of Oceanus.

"Now you know what I feel when I'm with my brothers and sisters." He lightly joked as he wrapped her with a fierce hug. "Actually, they were just looking out for you, my dear. Though they may sometimes act like Apollo and Hermes, I assure you, they still care for you. They love to tease you because it is a sign of how important you are to them." He saw her smile a bit, and can't help but be mesmerized by it. Amphitrite nodded before speaking.

"I know they are. But... Can't they stop treating me like I'm some babe? I'm thousands of years old!" She pursed her lips, which Poseidon noted made her look cute. Amphitrite snaked her arms over him, enjoying the warm sensation his body is radiating while he replied, with small mirth evident on his voice "Well, if you're going to pout like that, who wouldn't want to? You look too cute, to be honest." He then proceed by acting as if he was pondering "Well, what if I invite the two of them here every-"

"NO! You will not." She gasped, making the sea Olympian to laugh. She narrowed her eyes before glinting mischievously "Well, if you want it that way, I guess you wouldn't want to play _Capture The Trident_ with me anymore. That's fine with-" And without another second later, His eyes widened like saucers and began to sputter "It was only a joke, my love! Come on. I was just teasing." The wife just giggled before lying back on top of him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before returning back to his smile.

"I wonder how's Percy doing right now." He mumbled to himself, not realizing she heard him. It had been no secret, at least for the two of them, that he had a son from a mortal woman. Poseidon thought she would never forgive him, if Zeus and Hera's rocky relationship was an example of that. But to his shock, Amphitrite just put her hand on top of his shoulder, smiled, although he noticed the tears that were threatening to fall and the look of betrayal, and forgave him. She loved him so much that she was willing to forgive them. She knew that it was in his nature to love many things. And as much as she wanted him for herself, Poseidon was one emotional god, thus he would always feel love towards others.

She never blamed the countless children he had sired over the course of their relationship. She never blamed him for his infidelity. Amphitrite just took all of it in and still welcomed the god with open arms and big smiles. Poseidon was lucky to have her. Though she never believed at his promise from keeping it to himself, she was sure that she would still remain loyal to him, because despite how many times he had bedded others.

 _The sea cannot be contained._ Oh, how true those words are to her. She couldn't stop him because it is in her nature, but she kept sharing her love to him. With that, she then replied to the unsuspecting sea god "He would be fine, my dear. If he was your son indeed, then I believe he would have your thick skull of yours." Poseidon just pouted at the light jab, yet still smiled at her. The two were sharing a peaceful and comfortable silence before the sea god nudged and then winked at her.

"Hey, Amphitrite... Wanna see my _big, badass trident?_ I want to play our game again."

The two did not leave the chambers for a long while.

* * *

"My beautiful Aphrodite, truly you are the fairest of them all." The love goddess just giggled at one of the mermen's call and continued attending the gathering. She saw the lines of males who desperately want her attention. She smiled flirtatiously when one handed her a drink. She could hear some nymphs whispering, probably jealous of the amount of attention she had garnered, but she paid them no mind. _They're jealous of my beauty and attention... Hmph!_

The goddess of doves began surveying the area, looking someone interesting to talk to. She then spotted a man with a chiseled figure standing beside the banquet table. His eyes gave him away as the son of the Big Three: Poseidon. He was eating while looking around the party with a small smile on his face. _Ooh! Looks like Little Triton is now all grown up. And boy, he did grew up in all the right places. He looks like a younger version of Lord Poseidon. Hmm..._ She then saw his eyes staring at hers. She inwardly smiled when she realized that she had caught his attention rather easily, thus she sauntered her way towards him, adding a bit more sway on her hips.

"U-Uh... Wow... The myths are really true bout your beauty, my Lady." He quickly knelt down and kissed her hand. Aphrodite giggled and flashed him as charming smile "Such charm, you are definitely a son of Lord Poseidon. It is a pleasure to meet you, Triton."

"N-No, the pleasure's all mine, Lady Aphrodite." He smiled before leading her towards the table. He would graciously serve her and Aphrodite just giggled and smiled on his way. She could see the see nymphs glaring at her back with jealousy and she can't help but laugh. It wasn't her fault when he was entranced by her appearance. She was just accommodating any attention she gets. When they settled to their chairs, Aphrodite started "So... Tell me your life here in Atlantis."

After munching on his food, he spoke "Well, I currently help Father in running his domain. He usually tackles the highest priority problems while the rest is up to me. I really learn a lot whenever I come with father whenever he is on a trip to the seas.I admire the way he handles them. I hope I could make him proud." The love goddess patted his back, surprising said son of the sea god, and showed him a smile "Don't worry, Triton, I am sure your Father is very proud of you right now."

He smiled at her, unconsciously staring at her. The dove goddess mentally smirked at her small feat and felt the time is now to act on it. She puts her face a bit nearer and made her eyes glazed. Aphrodite then asked him "Is something the matter?"

Triton snapped out of his stupor as panic began to rise "A-Ahh... No, nothing's w-wrong! I... I am sorry.. I'm sorry I was staring at you. I-It's just that I can't believe.. I can't believe you're really beautiful. I-I've never seen anyone like you, my Lady. The words they say are really true... You really are extremely beautiful." She saw his blush and smiled. Aphrodite knew she got the boy around her finger and with a few more push, he will be with her. With that, she replied:

"Thank you, dear Triton. You look dashing, too, if I may say so myself." He blushed at her praise before Aphrodite continued "If I may say so, any girl would be like lost puppies, trying to earn your attention." She then went near to him, which made the son tense slightly. He could smell the intoxicating smell coming from her. He can't help but be attracted to her. She parted her lips slightly, drawing her hot breath out which made him shiver, and whispered sensuously "If you really find me beautiful, why won't you show me how sincere you are."

Triton was about to answer when they heard a particular voice coming from the other side "Aphrodite!" Their heads turned around and saw Dione running towards her. The love goddess inwardly cursed at her timing but nonetheless, smiled and greeted her "Mother!" The two gave the other a big hug. Dione really missed her daughter and was extremely happy to see her again. She could tell that she had grown into a beautiful woman and she can't help but feel happy for her.

When the two broke the hug, the beautiful goddess took notice on the fellow she was with. Tethys gazed at her with cold steely eyes, far different from what she usually has. Aphrodite stared back at her with equal intensity. The goddess of doves didn't know what was wrong with her, but she can't help but be hostile against her. When Dione noticed them, she broke their trance and said "Hey, Tethys, this is-"

"I know her, my friend... So I finally meet the famous goddess of love, Aphrodite." The titan goddess said laced with venom. Aphrodite was taken aback from her cold greeting, but nonetheless, she didn't back down just yet. With false sweet voice, she smiled at her "Yes, that is who I am. Would you _kindly_ share with me yours?" Tethys narrowed her brows but relented "My name is Tethys. Titan Goddess of the Oceanids." The two continued to stare the other, each as if they were baring their fangs.

Dione easily saw the building tension between the two. She didn't understand what was the reason behind them. Tethys was not the person who would be hostile to people. And to see her baring her fangs to her daughter, even, made her confused. Trying to break the ice, she nudged her daughter "So... When did you arrive? I am so happy you came here.. Ooh, I would like to hear your stories about your life in Olympus!" She guided the two to their seats, hoping they would stop it.

It didn't.

* * *

"Hello Artemis," Athena called to the goddess of the moon who was happily munching on Lady Hestia's cookies on the Hearth. The female of the twins was surprised to see her out of her temple. The hearth goddess smiled at Athena, offering her the baked goods, in which she accepted it with a smile, and went near her. After a successful hunt with her hunters, a plate of her aunt's warm cookies really calmed her down. _Thank the Fates that we still have you, Lady Hestia._

"Uh... Athena, why do you wish for my presence?" Artemis quirked her eyebrow upward. Athena sighed and began "Artemis, you are the only one that I can confide this with. You and I had some similarities and truth to be told, if there was anyone here that I can trust, then that is you."

To say that the goddess of the hunt was surprised is definitely an understatement. Athena was the most cunning and intimidating of all Goddesses in Olympus. Her intellectual prowess is unmatched. Many battles she won not because of brute strength like Ares, but with skills. She was the last person she expected to be burdened with troubles. But, to hear her say that she was the sole person in Olympus she truly trust speaks volumes to her. She was extremely flattered and happy that her favorite person would bestow such trust to her. "Uh.. Thank you for the trust, Athena... So, how may I help you?"

"Well..." She began with the first encounter she had with a certain god of fire. Artemis listened raptly as Athena shared what had transpired between them. The moon goddess had thought about the forger and was also feeling a bit guilty for neglecting him. Although their interactions were rare and short, she could not feel any ill will from him. Now that she thinks about it, she had never heard any news from him for a long time. He had always been there in the council, listening silently while rarely voicing his opinions.

She would always champion the voice of women, but for this special event, she felt sympathetic to the male forger. As much as she hated men, she hated women who would act like the scum she hunts more. When the wisdom goddess shared what Hephaestus feels about Aphrodite, she couldn't help but mutter "That lucky harlot. There were very few men who are loyal and caring like him and she treats him like..." Athena just sighed and continued.

"After that, I began to think of him frequently. I would always remember his sorrowful face whenever he enters the council chambers. Then when I visited him again to repair my armor, he brought out the past. He asked for my forgiveness when he tried to force me to himself. You and I know what happened and we found out the real culprit, but I never thought that Hephaestus would carry that sin he thinks he caused. I... I really don't know anything anymore." Athena let out a loud sigh, staring randomly around the Hearth. The goddess of the hunt, on the other hand, was trying to process everything that she shared. After a short while, she drew her breath and asked "What do you truly feel for Hephaestus, Athena?"

The wisdom goddess stared at her and began analyzing the question. As much as Athena prided herself with the vast knowledge she has, she din't have a conclusion to her question. There were things that she didn't know that was out of her domain. She didn't know why but their first encounter sparked something she thought was dormant to herself. In the past, she would always look as cold and calculative, planning a hundred ways with every motion one takes. But with the god of fire, she was on a persona she never knew existed inside her.

"I... I honestly don't know, Artemis. I think that my encounter established a deep connection with him. I could feel his hardship with the way he shares it to me. He and I were somewhat alike. Both of us were forsaken with him being thrown out and me being eaten while inside Metis' womb. I would always feel the urge to talk to him again. He is a great listener. I... I really don't know what is happening. All of my knowledge was irrelevant whenever I try to figure out what I am feeling."

Athena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the other goddess. Artemis looked at her sympathetically "It's alright, Athena. Can I share to you what I think?" When she saw her nod, the moon goddess took a deep breath and started "I think you are getting closer to him to a level you never expected to reach. There was no one, not even Zeus, that connects to you thoroughly and now Hephaestus is your answer. He would be the one you would wish to have companion for. I don't know where that will lead to, but I know that Hephaestus will take care of you."

"Artemis, I don't intend to offend you, but is this how you feel with Orion?" Athena questioned, which Artemis raised her brow. She shook her head and quickly answered "No, it is not. I admire him for his skill in hunting and his attitude towards women. But it all ends there. I just admire him. I never felt any strong connection between us." The wisdom goddess nod lightly before standing up. She then asked "So... What do you think I should do?"

"I know you might not like this, but when it comes to emotions, Aphrodite is the only one who understands it."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as a certain god of fire and forges groaned to a new morning. Hephaestus rubbed his blurry eyes and waited before his vision returned. He looked around and noticed it was 8:00 in the morning. Although for most people they are already up, the female Valdez beside him is a special case. He softly nudged him and whispered "Anza, get up, it's already morning." She groaned and mumbled incoherent words, which made the god to smile lightly. He shook her lightly the second time, in which she replied sleepily "Come on, five more minutes."

He sighed and let her sleep on top of him for a bit longer. He continued to stare at her sleeping face, and Hephaestus can't help but compare her with an angel. The light snore she emitted before returning to her normal breathing made him laugh mentally. He didn't mind staying in bed like this. He slowly brought her closer to him, relishing on the warmth their bodies share. He could see her lips twitch in a smile before mumbling "H-Hephy... That's so good."

His eyes widened in shock when he felt her pressing herself against him. He could see her eyes are still closed, but she was still mumbling "Oh, Heph! I love it when you do that." The forger was sweating bullets, trying himself to stop thinking possible dreams she was having. _I-It seems like... A-Anza... Esperanza, what are you even dreaming about? What in Hades is happening? Damn Hypnos and Morpheus!_ His rant was cut off when he heard her giggling. He stared at her coal eyes full of mischief when she said "I love it when you look flustered like that."

"Esperanza." He sighed when she laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. He had been played into her joke for a millionth time, but he didn't mind it. He was just happy that he can make her happy. Hephaestus kissed her in her forehead in return and said "So... What do you want to do today, my dear?"

"Hmm... I was thinking of lying here with you." Esperanza said "But, I think _we_ need to start fixing some papers for the machine shop." Hephaestus smiled and stood up, much to her displeasure. She whined and pouted "I never said I'll do it today! Come back here with me, Hephy!"

The fire god just smiled at her and grabbed her arm "Come on now, Anza. The sooner we finish this, the more time we have to ourselves. It has been your dream to have your very own shop and I don't want you to laze off with me for that. You know how I feel with your dreams, right? Let's go and clean ourselves up." Esperanza sighed before letting him stand her up. She then grabbed her towel and toothbrush and stared at him before entering "So... wanna shower with me, babe?"

Hephaestus nearly choked on his own saliva while the Latina laughed. Reeling on her small victory, she smiled like a Cheshire cat an entered the bathroom. The fire god stared where he last saw her and shook his head. He knew that she would be a bit lot to handle, but deep inside, he knew he didn't care. He can take her teasing and jokes if it meant for her to be happy. Hephaestus went to the window and gazed at the city that is already bustling with mortals . It was a far cry from Olympus, but the godly forger felt that today marks of the beginning.

"WHAT IS LOVE! BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME NO MOOOORE!"

Her loud voice reach his ears as Hephaestus chuckled at Esperanza's attempt to sing while in the shower.

* * *

 **A/N's:** So here it is! I think I can squeeze 2-3 chapters before I go back to updating on a weekly basis. I will take my time before Leo arrives but I will assure you, he will come in the near future. I just need to flesh out Hephaestus' and Esperanza's relationship first. Haha! Anyways, did you guys like it? Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow me and this story! You can also check my other stories by clicking on my profile!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own PJO. :)

* * *

 **Author's Notes!**

Hey there!

First things first, I want to thank everyone who leave a review to this story. You guys totally rock! I love you and words cannot express what I feel about the positive feedback. Thank you so much.

Okay, I know you wanted to get more of this story, and believe me I really wanted to write as much as possible about this one, but with school opening starting on Monday, I have no choice but to go back on updating the story at least on the weekly basis or if ever I have spare time. Do expect that the possible days that I would update is between **Friday thru Sundays**. I am really sorry but I am in a critical point of my college life, so I apologize if updates in the near future would be slower than you might like. But one thing that I can do is write it until its conclusion. So, don't worry.

Anyways, let's get to it, shall we. I am kmtdiccion and here's another exciting continuation of my only PJO (hopefully I can add more) story named...

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

"Ah, the smell of a burning town is a good way to start my morning."

The shades he usually wear can't hide the mirth overflowing on his fiery eyes as he continue to gaze on a moderately big town within the jungles of Cambodia with thick black plumes of smoke rising to the atmosphere. Although he was a bit miffed that the war between the government and the Khmer Rogue ended, he waved his hand, thinking it was good while it lasted. _And besides, I still have my most favorite place on Earth: The Mid East! Oh gods, I really loved that place._

Ares was still busy with numerous small confrontation. Although the war god felt underwhelming from events compared to World War 2, which in his opinion is the best gift the Fates has bestowed to him yet, he had no choice but to make do with what he have. And to tell you the truth, he is still happy that the torch of war is still burning within the human race. The war god took a deep breath, savoring the smell of fire, before teleporting back to Olympus.

Once inside his temple, he took of his sunglasses and armor. He threw the Kevlar vest aimlessly before sitting down on a nearby chair, completely topless. His exposed and well-toned abs is slightly glistening due to the thin sheet of sweat, though he paid it no mind. In his opinion, it did make his 'masculine' look a lot more attractive. _I remember Dite saying that she always love how I look with a bit of sweat._ And in an instant, the man is filled with thoughts of the love goddess. It had been a very long time since the two 'hook up' after her marriage with his brother and he is still enamored with their activities. He can never be tired with their lovemaking, but Aphrodite would always bring something new every night they're together. _I can think of a million fun ways she would always do with her luscious lips of hers._

His lustful thoughts were interrupted when a chirp came from behind, he turned around and saw a white and beautiful dove perched on top of the window. Instantly knowing who the sender is, he took the paper tied on its claws before setting it free. He untied the string and began reading the note with her beautiful penmanship.

 _To my dearest Ares,_

 _I am sorry if I am not inside my temple as of this moment. I am currently with my mother, Dione, for a small meeting held on Poseidon's palace. I will go to yours after everything is finished. I can't wait to meet you after this. I want to tell you something important, okay? See you later!_

 _With lots of love,  
Aphrodite _

Ares smirked when he saw a drawing of a heart beside her name. He slid the note inside one of his drawer and decided to take a shower. The ruthless god of war can't help but be giddy with the upcoming night he is going to share with her. It was hard to suppress his shiver when he thinks about her flawless and smooth skin and her perfect body. Scrubbing his whole body, he whistled a tune, repeating her name over and over inside his head while imagining the things they would do later tonight.

* * *

A gathering is supposed to be happy. But for Dione, this party made her feel tense rather than relaxed. She couldn't help but be concerned for her daughter, who was looking frostily towards Tethys. She never understood what was happening between them but she hoped they wouldn't resort to violence. The love goddess took a glace from a merman with a flirtatious smile, which made the titan scoff at her, and took a sip from it. Dione took her hand gently and smiled "So... How's Olympus for you, sweetheart? I haven't heard from you in a while now."

"Oh, same old, same old, Mother," She casually said, withdrawing her hand from her "The only ones I like there are Hestia and Apollo sometimes. She can make really good food and is kind to anyone. I still can't believe she exists. She's so unlike her brothers and sisters. Well, Apollo's kind of like me and is fun to be with. Although, I am still miffed that he would no longer _play_ with me ever sine I got... married." Tethys' eyes narrowed thinly at her remark, beyond angry about her indifference about her marriage. Dione frowned slightly at her answer and asked "Well, at least you are with someone who is kind. You are very lucky that you-"

"Don't finish that sentence, mother!" Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, instantly understanding what she was about to say. Her husband is still a touchy subject to her. The mother of Oceanids, on the other hand, gripped the armrest tightly, earnestly trying to restrain herself from launching towards the goddess. Though news concerning Hephaestus almost never reach Atlantis, Tethys still kept taking tabs about him through Poseidon and Amphitrite. As much as she loved the royal couple of the seas, her view on Olympus, in general, is turning darker than ever. Their disrespect towards the god who is partly responsible for being renown would always make Tethys' ichor boil. _This little harlot is really, really getting into my nerves!_

"B-But, Dite dear, Heph-" The love goddess' mother tried to appease her, but failed miserably when Aphrodite's aura slowly changed. "No, just stop it this instant, mother. I don't want to hear his name... He just made my very own son against me! That dirty forger..." Many who were near them paused and looked at the almost disgusted look the fairest goddess sports, oblivious at the enraged look Tethys is now in. She was about to start her rant when the titan cut her off rudely.

"You have no right to be mad at Hephaestus, you wretched harlot!" The crowd, especially the dove goddess, was stunned of the sudden outburst the usually calm and reserved immortal blurted. Pointing a slender finger towards her, she snarled "You have been giving him nothing but pain and grief! He has shown you nothing but kindness and understanding but what did you repay him for? Betrayal? Constant cheating? Frosty glares? You don't deserve him!"

"Oh, if he was really kind and understanding as you have said, then tell me, why didn't he free me from my _bondage_ with him, huh?!" Aphrodite retorted with the same intensity "I was forced to marry him, out of gratitude from my father! I never wanted to be with him. I felt being caged like an animal!" There were whispering scattered around as the two continued to stare at the other, glaring daggers and muttering curses "And yes, you're right, I don't deserve him. I don't deserve to be punished like that!"

Tethys' eyes flared with anger "How dare you compare him as if he was a punishment! If there was anyone who is receiving the brunt of the punishment, it is Hephaestus, not you, you slut!" Aphrodite's beautiful eyes narrowed as she felt her power rising due to her anger. The titan raised her arms, ready to attack the goddess, while Aphrodite did the same. Dione couldn't take any of this anymore and rushed between them, momentarily stopping what could have been a goddess catfight.

"STOP! YOU TWO, STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Flaring her own, she sternly glared at the goddess of love "Aphrodite, I do not like your tone. You have disgraced yourself far too long to see what you've done. I am warning you, if you try to continue this further, I have no choice but to send you back." Said daughter's eyes went wide, shocked that her own mother did not took her side. She was about to say something when she butted in "Am I clear, Aphrodite?"

 _I-I'm really sorry, my dear daughter but this has to be done. It's all for your sake._ Despite what the people around say that she is angry with her, Inside, Dione was a wreck when she uttered those words. No mother didn't want their children be disgraced and she is no exception. And to hear those cruel words for the man who had been nothing but good to her make her feel ashamed not only for her, but also for herself. _I-It's all my fault she's like this. I didn't taught her properly. I am sorry, my precious daughter. I am very sorry._ She lamented mentally.

Looking around, Aphrodite can't help but feel conscious with all eyes setting at her. She even saw Triton, shocked beyond belief about the things she had blurted unintentionally. She mentally cursed herself for slipping herself into this mess. The dove goddess never meant to spill them out. She was still confused about the whole deal with his husband and the last encounter the two shared was still ingrained on her head. With a huff, she then glared at Tethys, who was staring back impassively, though she noticed the small smirk tugging her lips, much to her ire, before facing her mother "I'll be back to my temple, mother. I don't think I'm liking this gathering not one bit. Goodbye."

And with that, she disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the whole party silent. Dione rubbed her temples, feeling an incoming headache, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the concerned looks from her friend "I am really sorry, my friend. I am sorry about my fight with your daughter. I just wanted to defend my son like any mother would." Dione just smiled weakly "Think nothing of it, Tethys. I know as much as it hurts, my little Dite is still the one at fault. I just wished she would change soon. I don't know what will happen with her if she doesn't."

Tethys' maternal instincts kicked in and felt the connection the two mother share. No one wanted their son/daughter be hurt from their own actions. With raising her arms, she hugged the saddened daughter of Oceanus and whispered "I also hope for that, Dione. I hope she change for the better soon." Dione nodded, returning the hug before the gathering resumed.

* * *

"OH, I DON'T KNOW, WHAT CAN I DO? WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY? IT'S UP TO YOU.."

The Latina's boisterous voice rang inside the car as Hephaestus silently laughed with her excessive bobbing of head. They finished filing the necessary files needed to start her dream machine shop. The forger chuckled when he watch his very, _very bored_ Esperanza desperately trying anything to satiate her boredom. _She sure is a big ball of energy, probably as hyper as Apollo and Hermes when they're up to stuff._ He mused with mirth in his eyes while joining her 'singing', if you could call it singing. He started, slightly shocking her:

"I KNOW WE'RE ONE. JUST ME AND YOU. I CAN'T GO ON..."

Esperanza grinned at him, who was also smiling back, before waiting for the woman's favorite part of the song. The two bellowed, the woman louder, the first part of the chorus. "WHAT IS LOVE! BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME... NO MORE... WHAT IS LOVE!" The two were bobbing their heads to the tune of the music, earning them weird looks from both pedestrians and co-drivers. Some were even laughing and joined by lightly bobbing their heads too. But, Hephaestus paid them no mind. All he wanted is to make her happy. Everything was still surreal for him now that he now has someone who can give him the thing he craves the most: love. _I am really lucky to have you._ He mused while banging his head with her.

When the music ended, the two were left in a giggling mess. The dark-haired woman sighed happily before turning to her love. Hephaestus noted her stare and asked "What are you thinking, Anza?" She shook her head and gave him a peck on his cheek. With all the intimate moments they shared, Hephaestus was still shy when it comes to women, which made her giggle. Hephaestus smiled and shifted his eyes back on the road. Esperanza was gazing at the view in front of her before coming up with an idea "Hey Hephy, let's go to the new amusement park just south of the city!"

He raised his eyebrow, thinking about her plan, and said "Hmm... If you say so." Her eyes sparkled when he agreed and hugged him, which made the fire god almost lose hold of the steering wheel. After quickly grabbing it and stopped the car from swerving, he leveled a light glare at his girlfriend, which made Esperanza smile sheepishly. He can't keep angry at her with her face like that. _She always look way too cute whatever face she makes_ He muttered amusingly before settling with his payback, which is a sudden kiss on her lips and smile.

"Yayy! We're going on an adventure!" Esperanza exclaimed, much to his amusement. He turned back and the two are on their way on the amusement park.

Meanwhile, a man in his business attire sipped his coffee and took off his sunglasses from his eyes, eyeing the car with interest. He lowered his newspaper and began staring on the last place he saw the vehicle was before shaking his head. A waitress went near him and asked if he wanted more coffee, in which he agreed. A refill later, he went back on his newspaper, reading whatever catches his attention, before standing up and brought the cup with him. He walked towards a dark alley before whispering:

"Your time is almost up, Hephaestus. As much as I want you to be happy, there is still laws needed to be followed."

The man disappeared in bright light.

* * *

"And I keep telling you, you all need cereal to be strong and healthy like me!" Hera rubbed her temples while half-listening to the debate of both God of the Underworld and the Goddess of Agriculture. Hades groaned and tried pushing his sister away, which only made Demeter to pester him further. It was at these times when Hera wished she didn't have brothers. As much as she loved Zeus, he was also prone to having pointless debates, especially when the three brothers meet together. _Why can't any of my brothers and sisters be like Hestia, for once? Out of all of them, I like her the best._

And as luck might have heard her, their eldest sister came and said "Brother, sister, why must you always fight?" The two were about to go ballistic with their reasons when she held up her hand, stopping the two of them. She took a deep breath and said "Look, Demeter, could you stop pestering Hades? I'm very sure that we all know what to do to be healthy as you do." The goddess was about to retort but the look Hestia gave her made her stop. She then turned to the God of the Underworld and continued "And you, why can't you stop her calmly? You don't need to win a debate against her to make her stop." When he nodded, Hestia smiled "I'll be going, then. Hera, I need you to talk to you about something."

The queen of the gods raised her eyebrow before standing up and followed her. They stopped when the two entered the Hearth where Hestia already prepared the tea and her home-made cookies. She sat on her chair while the eldest sister tended the hearth before returning to her. "So," She said after munching on a piece "What do you want me for, Hestia?"

"It's about your son, Hephaestus." Hera was intrigued when she mentioned her son and urged her to continue explaining "Hera, I know you care for him, though he doesn't know that yet. I know what hardships he has been through even from the time when he was born. But, you and I know that he shouldn't be staying on the mortal realm for a long period of time. Even if you mask his presence without him knowing, the others would eventually notice his disappearance. We need him back here."

Hera sighed. Hestia knew the little deed of masking his presence so no one could find him but even she knew that it wouldn't last forever. As much as she wanted her son to be happy with the love he now enjoys, he is needed back in Olympus. Thankfully the Olympians are still their ignorant selves, not knowing where the fire god is at the moment. The main hurdle she is facing is Athena, who although is silent, took note of Hephaestus' absence. _Leave it to the wisdom brat to pick up the clues._ She muttered to herself. The younger goddess then stated:

"I know that, Hestia. Believe me, I do. I don't know how you knew about me masking his aura from the others, but there's no denying it for you now. But, can you keep this a secret for me, sister? Please?" When she saw her nod approvingly, she then continued "You know, whenever I see him, I would always feel that I failed on something within my domain. I failed being a mother to him. All I do is spout love for family and such, but all I am is a hypocrite. I would always scoff at others who did poorly to their child, but when my first born was out, what I did is far worse than anything they've done. All up to now, I've been nothing but hindrance to him."

The goddess of the hearth nodded silently, feeling sympathetic with her emotional sister. She knew that behind the regal mask, she is a broken mess when it comes to her own family. Before Zeus swore on the Styx, Hestia would always hear her cry whenever she learns that her husband sired another child beside her. During meetings, she can be cold as steel. But when she's alone or with her, she would break down and sob the feeling that was eating her. This time is no different, either. Out of all the things she done, her relationship with her very own son is what struck her the most.

"When I heard the news from Apollo that she is currently seeing someone, I quickly looked and saw him extremely happy with her. I just need to help him, Hestia. It is the least that I could do to repay him. I don't want to his happiness be interrupted abruptly by other gods. I would like for him to savor the moment for a bit longer. You know how bad it has been going for his marriage life. I am afraid that the time would come that all Hephaestus will understand is that love and pain are alike. I don't want that to happen, Hestia. No mother wanted their children experience that, even if I am very bad at it."

Hestia can't help but pull her sister into a tight hug, letting the 'Icy Queen of Olympus' cry her pain out. The goddess rubbed her back while Hera's tears stain her clothes. In a soothing voice she always have whenever her brothers and sisters are down she said "I know how you feel, Hera. No one should have gone through that. But, my sister, we can't hide him forever. All I want to say is give him some warning. It is better if he knew that he had some time to say farewell to her."

The queen sniffed and just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She knew that her plan is the best course of action. "If you want, I'll relay that message to him." Hera smiled and gave her the blessing. Hestia nodded and was enveloped in flames. And in an instant, she vanished. Hera was left alone, mulling over her thoughts. She wanted herself to be the bearer of the news, but she realized the relationship she shared with the son and slunk back. Hestia would be the perfect choice. Everyone trusts her, even the stoic fire god.

 _I really envy my sister. Her kindness makes her friends with everyone._ Her musings was interrupted when a flash of light emanated on the center of the room. When it cleared, the queen saw the smirking figure of her step-son, the god of the sun, wearing a business attire. He looked around and spotted her "Aunt Hera! Didn't expect you here. Do you know where Aunt Hestia is?"

"Hestia was here a moment ago. She said she has something important to do and so she left." She quickly said. Apollo shrugged and said "Oh, that tanks." His clothes changed back into his usual surfer attire "Well, I must be going, Aunt Hera. I saw Hephaestus driving around with his mortal girlfriend. I don't know why the others haven't noticed but I think he needs to come back quick. The sooner the better." She smiled at her "See ya!"

In a flash of white, he was gone. Hera contemplated with his words. Her son needed to be with them as fast as possible. With a heavy sigh, she sipped the remaining tea in her cup before cleaning the table up with her powers and teleported herself to her temple, all while thinking about her son's happiness.

* * *

"Love," Ares cooed on her ear, making said goddess shiver with his voice. It had been hours since she returned and the war god was just happy with the 'angry sex'. In his opinion, she looked sexier in that mood. But as much as he wanted to see that again, he could see the discomfort on her face when he asked about her day in Atlantis. Therefore, he cupped her face and stared at her beautiful eyes "What's the matter? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, dear." She lied "Don't worry. I am okay... considering what you did to me, I am completely calm." She said with a grin, making said god smile back at her. Ares kissed her on the lips, which Aphrodite returned with passion, and whispered naughtily "You truly are one of a kind, Dite." She smiled with half-lidded eyes before snuggling closer to his muscular frame. She could smell their stench mixing together, intoxicating her with passion for him.

"Now, you said you want to say something to me on your note." The god of violence remembered, which made Aphrodite's eyes widen "Well, what is it you want, dear?" The dove goddess played with his chest by her slender fingers and said "Well, I was wondering that if you are free this week, we could,,, you know... have a nice time together. Eros has been skilled with his new weapon. Nike even said the kid is natural with it." Ares smiled, thinking that his son grew up like a warrior he is supposed to be. _It took him long enough. If Nike says he's good, then I must have to test him myself._ He grinned before hugging his girlfriend "Of course! I believe it is time to face my son now. I'm proud to see him be the warrior he is destined to be."

Said girlfriend's eyes watered with joy, not getting the last part, and kissed him fully on the lips. Ares returned it with as much fervor as he could muster with her arms entangled with his hair. He pushes her body to himself, feeling her whole frame shake with excitement. Not long after, she withdrew from his mouth and smiled saucily at him "I love you, Ares. I truly, deeply love you." He smiled with lust and kissed her again before he reply "I badly want you now, Dite."

"Ready for another round? Aren't you very eager?" She smiled slyly where Ares snorted "Of course! I want to celebrate early with my son's development. Frankly, it's about time he wield a weapon. But no matter what, if he is really skillful, I will look over that. He is _our_ son after all." The declaration left the love goddess speechless. Tears started to fall from her face when she realized Ares is proud to have Eros as his _son._ It had been a dream come true. _O-Oh, Ares._ She gave him quick peck on the lips before whispering seductively "That means very much to me. How can I ever repay you?"

"You know how." Ares said perversely before the two readied themselves for another bout of passion.

* * *

"That was fun!" Esperanza wobbled when she got out of one of the rides, slightly disoriented with the spinning attraction. Hephaestus chuckled and helped her stay steady. The sun was setting and the two found some benches to sit at. The couple had so much fun today. They went to every attraction and was filled with excitement and happiness. At that moment, Hephaestus was smiling all the time. With some cotton candy in hand, Esperanza ate like a cat, which he noted to make her look cute. She was happily humming while resting her head on his shoulder. They could see the skyline of the downtown area on one end while the mountain ranges on the other. The bay in front of them filled with ships and boats of all sizes with the glowing ball of gas at the background. It was like a painting and Hephaestus felt at peace. He took a glance at the girl with him and smiled faintly. _Thank you, Esperanza. I know I've said this already, but I will never get tired of repeating them for you._

When said Latina took notice of his gaze, she grinned and said in her joking voice "Captivated by my beauty, huh?" The forger just laughed and hugged her, smiling while answering "Of course. You are the single most outrageous, wildest, most beautiful girl I know." With the exception of Aphrodite, Hephaestus believed that despite her mortality, she had affected him in more ways than any woman in his whole immortal life can. With the countless number of mortals he had, all of the due to the need to have demigods, Esperanza is the only one where he felt the deep connection. "I am so lucky to have you, Anza."

With a healthy blush, she pushed him playfully and said "Ooh, what a smooth talker now, Hephy! Me thinks that I am starting to rub you off." Hephaestus smiled and said before dipping for a chaste kiss "Well, I did learn from the very best, Anza."

She smiled and gladly returned the light peck. It was short and simple, but for the two, it spoke volumes about their real feelings for the other. They both knew that they share a deep connection now. Their love is real and they could feel it. It wasn't like the fairy tales kids would hear, but the real deal where one look past all the imperfections. A love that wasn't based on looks or intelligence, but is about the true feelings that overflow in your heart. With that realization, Esperanza was left to tears, hugging the startled fire god.

"Why are you crying, Anza?" His soothing voice is just oozing with love and care for her, and she could feel every drop of it. She would always hear him say that he was lucky to have her, but in her mind, it is the complete opposite, she was lucky to have him. He is nothing but kind to her, taking care of her during her lowest points in her life. He was always constant and was happy to whenever he tries to cheer her up. She just needed to convey that to him and now is the perfect time for that.

"It's nothing... I'm just happy that it's you. It's you that I chose to be with. I am very lucky to have you, Hephy. I love you so much that words cannot describe all that I feel for you. You were there when I am down. You held me up when I would look myself down. You pushed me to strive when I wanted to go back. Those months of friendship and now as a couple, though may be short, is the best moments of my life. You are my everything. I love you. I love you. I will never get tired of saying it to you. I am madly in love with you."

Hephaestus stared at her, eyes watering with tears. He was in extreme joy when he heard her. If he was happy with just loving her, the news that she felt the same way with you was unlike anything he felt right now. He grabbed her in a tight hug, not caring if he was crying right now, and whispered his response "Thank you. And I love you, too, Esperanza Valdez." The two hugged each other tightly for a few more moments, making some people who was just passing by coo at the sight, before breaking it.

"Let's go home, Anza." He stood up and held her hand, helping her to stand up also. "Hephy, I need to go to the women's comfort room. Didn't want to walk around looking like this, right?" She grinned when she pointed her eyes red with tears, which made Hephaestus nod. He waited just in front while the Latina entered the ladies' room. Hephaestus sighed in contentment, staring aimlessly around to entertain himself, when he heard someone call from behind.

"Hephaestus."

He turned around and saw someone he didn't see in a good while. With a shocked face, he said "Y-You're..."

* * *

 **A/N's:** Here we go! Another chapter in the book. :) I am really sorry but I need to focus on my studies. Don't worry, like what I said earlier, I will update this on a weekly basis, sometime between Friday to Sunday. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review. I always love reading them, and the positive feedback is my fuel to continue writing. Thank you to everyone! Don't forget to put this story in your favorite and alert lists if you haven't.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note!**

Hey there! YOU EXPECTED NOTHING, BU IT IS ME, DI-cough.

I went for a bathroom break a while ago and I think I can continue writing. I think I am... Wait, what? August 7th?! AND IT'S FREAKING 2017?! WHAT THE HELL?! DID I ENTER THE TWILIGHT ZONE?! WHAT THE ACTUAL ^$%# #! I'm _sooooooo_ dead... I'm very very very very very very very dead.

Anyways, I am so sorry for the super long wait. One thing lead to another and I never realized more than a year has passed. I've encountered an Olympus-sized writers block from fleshing out the fight scenes from my other novel. And FREAKING FINALLY! I think I can manage myself to finish that fabled chapter. That's why while I let that cool down a bit, I can write my other stories. While were on this note, I am still shocked beyond belief that even after my long absence, my stories garnered attention. When I logged in here the first time since forever, I found out that two stories, **"A Badger And A Sloth"** and **"Tara King's Winning Performance"** made it to the final list of nominees for this year's Fannie Awards in the **Best Alternate Pairing** and **Best Friendship** categories. Thank you.

NO ONE EXPECTS PROGRESS.

So let's get this started! I am kmtdiccion and here is the sudden update of:

* * *

 **"The Fire In My Heart"  
** by: kmtdiccion

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Y-You're..." The god of forges could only blink in shot when the serene face of the woman who stepped out of the bonfire shone on him with a bright smile. Hephaestus knew that there are only two beings who share the affinity of fire in Olympus, and he's right when he feels the familiar hug the woman is giving him. Returning the gesture with a tighter hug, Hephaestus smiles and mumbled her name "A-Aunt Hestia, it's been a while."

Said goddess warmed up from his affectionate greeting and responded "It is, my nephew. I've been looking out for you ever since you didn't come back to Olympus." Hestia is by far one of Hephaestus' favorite goddess. Not only is she one like him, in an elemental sense, but she's the most kindhearted woman he has ever met in his immortal life. Kind to everyone, and in turn was loved by every single Olympian. Also by being the Goddess of the Hearth, the stories she share envelops anyone into a serene state, lulling them into a sense of affection and love. Truly, her aunt is one of a kind that he sometimes wished that she was the one who birthed him, although an improbable chance that was.

"Why have you come? Do you have something of need for me?" Hephaestus asked, which made goddess halt for a second. The light of joy from their eyes slowly withered when they sensed the impending doom. Hestia recollected herself before speaking again.

"Hephaestus, I know that the others might not notice, but you and I know that you can't stay in this place forever. You are an immortal, Hephaestus, and sooner or later you have to go back." The smile wavered with concern when she saw the drop from his eyes. She knew how special Hephaestus is having, but he must uphold his duty as an Olympian. "I don't know if you noticed, but someone is masking your presence here. But, that won't last long once they catch up with what's actually happening. The sooner you return, the more you can avoid your father's wrath. I am really concerned for you, my nephew, so please head this warning."

"I know," Hestia winced as she can feel the pain from his words "I know that I have to get back, but can't I at least have a little moment with her? I was far happier with her from the past few days than a millennium up in that mountain. Don't I deserve a chance to be happy?" Hephaestus asked in his hushed voice. He was starting to have the time of his life, but it seems fate is not content on making him miserable. When the Goddess of the Hearth didn't say anything, he continued "I know, but it still hurts to think that even the Fates don't want me to smile. Haven't I suffered for far too long?"

Hestia's heart continue to break when she can feel his body releasing a cacophony of shivers and held cries. She really hated to see someone, especially the one you cherish, be gloomy and sad, but what can she do? She can't go against the entirety of Olympus. Numerous of her brethren had tried and none of them succeeded. And Hephaestus, the one she felt the one most deserving of a honest, and heartwarming life full of love, is now being pulled away from the mortal who showed him that he, too, can smile.

Holding back a choking sob, Hestia lightly shook his frame, forcing the lame god to look at her, and told him "Believe me when I say that I always wished that you live your immortal life full of love. And I can feel how genuine your feelings is for the mortal. I, too, would want you to stay with her for as long as you can, but as for now, we really can't. If Zeus would caught wind of this, you know how he will react. That's why for everyone's sake, just think that you should return back."

But before Hephaestus can respond, a raspy voice rang "Head her call, Hephaestus. Listen to her."

The two turned towards the origin of the voice and saw the pale face of the God of the Underworld. Draped with a fur robe and fingers studded with the finest gems, Hades gave the two a small smile. Walking towards them, Hades agreed with Hestia's warning and added his own thoughts "Hephaestus, you need to go back to your station. Aside from avoiding my brother to blow a gasket, I feel something big is coming. The creatures of the underworld are growing restless, and I feel that Olympus may be in danger."

Two pairs of eyes went wide from the revelation. "B-But what do you mean? Olympus in danger? What is happening?" Hephaestus asked.

"I hope I'm wrong, but it seems that the prophecy is coming true. The Furies reported that strange chants can be heard from the lower beings. They were shouting that the Titans and Gaea will rise again, so to speak. I am actually on my way to inform Zeus but I felt a large killing intent coming from here. And what I found is you two here right in the middle of the nest of monsters." When Hephaestus looked around, he too, saw there are too many monsters surrounding them. New York is supposed to be the center of power for Greek monsters, so it is normal to see hordes of them living there. But this is Mexico, and to see that many monsters made him wary of his situation.

"If what you say is true," Hestia muttered "Then we shall leave at once." Hades nodded before staring back at the fire god, as if saying mentally to follow them as soon as possible. The Goddess of the Hearth faced him and said "You take your time to say farewell to her. She's now at a dangerous state the longer you are with her. For her safety, I hope you listen." With a kiss on his cheek, Hestia walked beside Hades and started teleporting back to Olympus.

Back to Hephaestus, he's left to ponder his decision regarding the issue at hand. He knew what he should do. The god would rather face Zeus' wrath than endanger Anza from the monsters now surrounding the city. He knows the benefits of at least leaving her behind. But damn his heart, his stupid, selfish heart, for refusing the notion. She's the very reason he felt more alive than ever been. She was his fountain of mana, refueling his heart with gladness. He was so conflicted with his emotions that he didn't noticed Esperanza standing in front of him, waving her dainty hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" The concern from her voice broke him out of his reverie. He just smiled softly and answered. "It's nothing."

The Hispanic girl stared at him, as if finding a crack from his voice, until she grabbed his hands and pulled him along with the same enthusiasm as her usual "Well, let's go home. I'm kind of tired anyways. Let's go Hephy! Let's gooo!" Hephaestus just smiled tiredly and let her lead the way back to her home. She was always steadfast on what she believes in, and he is lucky enough to be one of the few to ever meet someone like her. While being dragged from behind, he can't see the strained smile and the watery eyes the Hispanic girl is showing.

* * *

If there's anything he could describe what he is feeling, then the sight of his father's temple made took Eros' breath away, and it's not because of good reasons. Aphrodite explained the situation to both of them excitedly that Ares wanted to know how well he is currently doing with my bow. Although he knows he don't treat bows and arrows as real weapons, he guessed that what he really wanted to see is if he also possesses the 'warrior spirit', so to speak. And that made him feel terrified.

Again, he never wanted to be a soldier or live through wars. His young heart yearns for love, but he knows his father won't let any of it happen.

With a resounding thud echoing throughout the temple, the trio assumed that a there is a training session ongoing. Grabbing his free hand to his older sister, Eros whispered "Hey, sis. I really don't like meeting dad right now, especially when he heard about my training with Aunt Nike." Harmonia let out a groan before whispering back "Did you think I, too, enjoy our father's company? I can barely stand his barbaric nature. What does mother see in him, anyway?"

Their hushed conversation went to a halt when the sight of Ares training his two sons, Phobos and Deimos, came into view. With a warm smile, Aphrodite waved at her lover, and greeted "Ares, we've arrived."

With a feral grin, Ares grabbed Aphrodite and gave her a heated liplock, which earned a few hurls from Harmonia and Eros, and some catcalls from the twins. The illicit couple continued to kiss until Aphrodite pulled back, letting out a sigh of ecstasy. The god of war smiled and murmured "It's been a while, my love. And looks like my son and daughter has grown up, too. He seems like an okay guy, but we will see if he earns the right to be my son."

"Of course, beloved," Aphrodite smiled "Nike said that he has potential, so I'm sure he can impress you."

"We will see, but for now," With a lowly whisper, Ares held her close, carefully touching all the sensitive spots Aphrodite loves, and said "Why won't we let our sons be better acquainted thru a spar? We can let Harmonia be on my study room, since I haven't used that for a while. And for us..." His hands were caressing her thigh in a sensuous manner, making the goddess of love feel aroused. Eros wanted to appeal to her mother, when he saw the dangerous gleam coming from the twins' eyes, but her mind is already clouded with lust.

"You do always have the best of plans," She giggled, latching one of her arms to link from his, "Shall we?"

The two walked off towards his chambers, hand in hand, leaving their children behind. Harmonia can't fight, that much is true, so Eros can't ask for her help. And besides, doing so would only leave him more open to their bullying. The winged god ushered his sister out and whispered "I'll be alright, sis... I think. I'll do my best. Don't worry about me, alright?" She wanted to retort that he only just began training but the look on his eyes shows that there's no negotiation needed. And with that, she whispered:

"I'll be outside, and good luck."

With her away, he finally faces the two towering figures, both with sick grins plastered on their faces. The sight made his breath hitch, but for once he didn't want to show any weakness. He mumbled a short prayer to Nike, asking for her guidance, before asking "So... What are we going to do?"

The two looked at each other before bellowing out a laugh. The two sneered at his form and answered "Listen here, punk, here's some rules for our little spar..." Eros listen raptly on what should be a long explanation, so it was a surprise when all he heard was four words that dread him to the core"... There are no rules." The winged god stared at the two for a long while, and knowing that they were uttering the truth, only one word came up to his mind.

 _Styx_.

* * *

There's power in knowledge. Ever since the dawn of humanity, the whole advancement of the race is built sole from what we know. We store this knowledge thru books and is, in turn, stored in buildings called libraries. And as patron of wisdom, Athena boast of having the largest library the world will ever have. She has all the books ranging from autobiographies from successful people to research papers that made leaps and bounds for science. She also had copies of lost and forgotten books and scrolls that were wiped from the face of the Earth. Each of these pieces of paper were treated as sacred in her eyes and she has learned all of it from her immortal life.

She let out a sigh of resignation while setting the book down on her table. No matter how many books she try to immerse with, she can't hide from the confusion inside her. After her talk to Artemis, she grudgingly sought for Aphrodite, but currently she's busy with her affair with Ares, which made her ichor boil. She knew what she's doing, it's been the same thing going on for a millennium now. But now since she's finally noticed of the lame forger, the implication of her tryst made her mind go haywire with hate. And that's what confuses, and even terrifies, her.

The unknown fact that she's not being impartial as she would like to be when it comes to him. _Why is that so_ _?_ She cradled her face with her hands as Glaucus stood perched on a stand. The owl was staring at her with the same cloudy, inquisitive grey eyes. It was her trusted partner, the one who saw sides none in Olympus even know about, and this time is one of them. Lightly caressing her feathers, Athena mumbled _What is it that makes me draw near him_ _? And why is it now of all times?_

"Goddess of Wisdom, we've been expecting you."

Turning around, Athena saw three old women sitting in front of her. One woman is holding up a dispenser full of threads of varying colors. The second is the one who spun the thread, creating intricate designs. And the third one cuts the finished product, producing a beautiful thread full of energy and life. Athena knew what their appearance meant. Gods dread the day where the three women of Fate suddenly show up and announces a prophecy, and it seems this one will be no different. Readying herself, she humbly asked "The Fates, to what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"As you already know, we are too busy with our duty as the weavers of all life to do anything mundane, therefore our appearance is of utmost importance." The woman handling the dispenser named Lachesis said. "We've been watching you Olympians starting from the day Zeus ascended to his throne, and we cannot hide our disappointment. Countless number of instances your actions caused grief to everyone. Every action will have its price. There will be a great reckoning that will happen in the near future."

The woman who continues weaving the thread, Clotho, continued "We are impressed by your achievements over the years, but it seems the Order deemed it insufficient. You boast of your intelligence but when push comes to shove, you would let your own hubris act rather than conventional wisdom. This must be corrected. You may feel it, but there is a big change happening with the fate of every single one, the very likes that even we cannot control."

Humming with the blade in hand, Atropos ended "You have time left to correct your mistakes and prepare for the passing of the prophecy. The pieces are slowly falling to place, and one unknown factor would spell life or death of the world. Unless you change, you will be left behind the times, eroding away until there is nothing of left."

To say that the owl goddess was shocked is an understatement. Color drained from her face when she heard of the upcoming tribulation. She then asked the three old women "B-But, why would you tell this to me instead of my father? Surely as the sovereign of this pantheon, he has the authority to stop this? Why would you personally share this prophecy to me? I do not understand?" The three looked at her for a moment before Clotho responded.

"We've already informed your King, so no worries on that part. And remember we can't do anything that will block to our duty, which means you are an integral part of all of this. You, yourself, cannot understand what you're feeling, isn't it right?" When Athena nodded, she continued "As we have said, unless you want to fade into nothing, you would do well to change what it is needed. Remember this carefully, Goddess of Wisdom."

"B-But-" And before she could utter a question, the three Fates simply vanished away, leaving the wisdom goddess alone in the vast expanse of her library. She was left with even more questions, and this doesn't sit well with her. Letting out a groan of frustration, she quickly stood up and teleported in front of the Hall of Olympus. She is sure that her father would quickly gather everyone if she were to believe the Fates, and therefore would want to be here first. Stepping inside, she let all her personal questions aside, as the fate of the world now lies in the prophecy that is said to bring the reckoning to everyone.

* * *

Harmonia silently wandered around while waiting for her mother and brother to finish. She knows she won't find anything that can interest her in Ares' temple, since she knew who he is. Therefore, she agreed to her brother's plea to at least wander around. That doesn't mean she's not worried for his brother's sake. She knows he's strong enough to endure, but the thought of him being bullied by those brute didn't sit well with her. If only she had the strength to stop them.

As of this moment, she's sitting among the flowers on the garden near the Hearth. She's always amazed at the vibrancy and fragrance of the flowers who seem to be always on full bloom. The Hearth and the garden that surrounds it is truly a wonderful place. Add in the fact that the caretaker of this place is no other than the kind Hestia, she would usually spend her time here asking her for stories while settling for her infamous cookies and baked products, or just laze around to read a book.

But since Hestia is out for an errand, the place is all for herself, and she didn't mind one bit. She would rather touch and smell the flowers than see the sweat and occasional blood from their brutish spar. With a whiff of hydrangea to her nose, she smiled softly and laid her back against the tree. _If only mom's temple could be as peaceful as this place... I always love to be in harmony with nature._

"Little miss, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to tend to the garden."

A feminine voice roused her interest and woke up. She saw a feminine figure dressed in white robes covering most of her body, a mask of a smiling face adorned in front. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" With suspicion on her voice, the voice laughed lightly and answered

"There's no need for that. I am simply the helper of Hestia for this garden. No suspicious person can enter Olympus without the King knowing it, am I right?" Harmonia pondered what the woman said and she silently agreed. There's no way the Olympians would let someone they don't know inside the mountain. And with that, she let her be. The robed woman started tending with the garden with precision and care. Harmonia is completely mesmerized from the way she took care for the plants.

"But still, may I at least know your name? You're pretty good at tending the garden." She softly asked.

The robed figure stiffened a bit before relaxing "I never had any name. When Lady Hestia took me in and took care for me, I was forever indebted to her and sworn to be her helper. I guess in the past I have one, but I completely forgot it, and I never had any care to find it." The answer made the girl feel a little sad, sensing she's hurt before, but at least she found Lady Hestia and became her helper.

The two chattered away, talking about their favorite flowers and the beauty of the place. It was indeed a great time to burn some time to wait for Aphrodite and Eros. When she noticed that they are almost done, She waved the figure and bid "Thank you for the time. I wish we could talk more in the near future. I love talking to you."

"So do I. I never knew you were this kind. It is a shame to what happened to you." The woman murmured loud enough to for Harmonia to hear her. But, before she could ask her what she meant, she brought out a box and said "This is a present to you as a sign that we are acquaintances. Please accept this gesture." With a nod, the goddess of harmony took the box from her hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pendant studded with precious gems. The design was intricate and the beauty of it is a marvel to look at.

It almost look like the accessories Hephaestus makes for Mother.

But when she held the pendant in her hand, a flashback of memories started to flood her. Flashes of horror and grief happening in front of her eyes. Her death seemed palpable, her fear drowning all sense of reason. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare but the images of all the gruesome death and bad luck fill her brain, until it was too much and blacked out. Harmonia laid down the grass, her mouth foaming, and her body twitching. And beside her, the robed figure smiled a sinister smile. She knew when the gods finds out, she needed to be away, and with that, she took the pendant using a bar, and placed it back in the box. She took a last long look at the unconscious girl before disappearing.

 _Your time will come, Harmonia. Remember what the bastard gods did to you. Remember it all._

* * *

"Say, Hephy, ain't that a hearty dinner, eh?" Esperanza burped, much to the lame god's musing. After their date in the amusement park, the two decided to order some food along the way home. The couple had so much fun today. The drive home is full of teases and jokes, while jamming to dance music. At that moment, Hephaestus was smiling all the time. But deep within, he knew that this would really be the last time he can be with her, if the situation has gone grave. She was happily humming while resting her head on his shoulder. Although he could feel the monsters slowly encircling the house, he knew they wouldn't attack him yet. They can't harm a god and will not attack unless their leader ordered them to. But the tension is palpable that he's worried for her safety if he were to go. _I really need to tell her everything now. I-I'm really sorry, Anza._

"Hey, Anza," swallowing the lump in his throat, he hung his head low, not noticing the emotion that is painted on her face. "W-We really need to talk... Look, I;m sorry to say but-" He started to ready himself to spill the beans to her. She at least deserve to know everything about him. He just hoped she could forgive her for what he's about to say. And still hanging his head, he started to begin his apology when she cut her off instantly.

"I know."

His head whipped up and saw the tear-stained face of Esperanza. She was barely holding it in, but her whole body is shaking. The gobbles of salty liquid destroyed the makeup she's wearing. Her face is scrunched up, baring her emotions to him. He was at a loss of words when she continued "I know who you are, Lord Hephaestus. And I guess I am sorry, too, for not telling this. I'm a clear-sighted mortal. I know that you are an barely even hid your name. I know that those monsters are eyeing us the whole time. I know what's going to happen next."

"The reason I didn't say anything is that I want to prove it to you. I've heard your story with the Olympians and I agree, it isn't the brightest one. Your mother threw you out and you _wife_ cheats on you. But, for me I really don't care. Because what I have with you is more than anything I've ever felt in my life. And I hope that I made an impact to your life the way you did in mine." With fresh tears spilling out, Esperanza clung to him and whispered "I love you. I love you, Hephaestus. I love you and I understand. We aren't meant to be together forever."

"B-But, Esperanza-" Before he could protest, she silenced him with a kiss. He could taste the salt from her tears, but he haven't tasted anything better than this. The feel of selfless love for one another. This mortal, who even saw through him, accepted him for who he was. The lame, ugly, loner. All of those negative qualities she knew yet she still loves him. She loves him. The thought alone made Hephaestus' eyes water.

"Anza, I love you, too. You showed me how good love can be. You were the only one who accepted who I am. The reason I am at a loss right now is I really can't stand being without you. The short time we spent together is greater than my whole tenure in Olympus. If only I can..." He went down with a sob, cursing his helplessness. Here he is, an immortal being, seeking solace to a mortal woman. Every being has pride instilled into them, especially for those with immortality. But, Hephaestus didn't care one bit. For he knew that this girl is worth his pride.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Hephy. I really don't want to lose you, too." She snuggled closer to him, basking in his warmth "But we know sooner or later you have to go back. You are an Olympian, a god, and you should uphold your duty."

"BUT WHO CARES ABOUT DUTY? I WANT YOU, ANZA." He cried.

"And you will always have me, Heph. I will always love you." She cupped his disfigured face and caressed his cheeks. She could feel his tears slip between her dainty fingers. "My heart will always guide you wherever you are. Always remember that you are alive because you have the fire in your heart. And one day, I can see you burning brighter for all the world to see your kindness. And that is because you kept the fire in you. Please, Heph. For you and for my sake."

Hephaestus stared at her, eyes watering with tears. He was in extreme happiness from her speech. She is willing to sacrifice her happiness just for him. If he was happy with just loving her, the news that she felt the same way with you was unlike anything he felt right now. He grabbed her in a tight hug, and whispered his response "Thank you. And I love you, too, Esperanza Valdez." The Latina let out a strangled laugh and returned the hug.

"If there's only one thing I would ask of before you leave," After their shared hug, Esperanza asked the lame god, which just nodded and said "Anything you want,dear."

"I want you to leave me something to remember you by."

Straddling him, she faced him and gave her a long and hard kiss. Hephaestus' eyes widened at her action before returning the favor. With his arm lightly caressing her slender legs, the Latina's back arched back in addition of his soft breath on her neck. She kissed every pore of his body and the god never left any spot of her unloved. The two melted into two steaming bodies basking in the passion of their love. This is different from anything the two ever felt. This isn't some task just to make a demigod, and the feeling is the best he felt. He decided if he would leave her, might as well leave with a bang.

 _Thank you, Anza. Thank you for everything. I love you._

* * *

 **A/N's:** Here we go! Another chapter in the book. :) I am really sorry but I need to focus on my studies. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review. I always love reading them, and the positive feedback is my fuel to continue writing. Thank you to everyone! Don't forget to put this story in your favorite and alert lists if you haven't.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
